


【盾冬】请授予我恋爱技巧（已完结）

by luciayuwen539



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 网警盾♥小黄文写手冬设定都是浮云恋爱才是关键宗旨是甜就完事
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬】请授予我恋爱技巧（已完结）

网👮警盾★黄色恋爱文学小说家冬

这是一个关于秉公守法的良民为爱下海，海中海王努力为爱变成良民的故事。

别问为什么巴基的前缀那么长，问了就是爱的深沉。

甜甜甜甜甜巨甜

1.  
“你他妈到底有没有谈过恋爱！”娜塔莎愤怒地把稿纸丢向桌面，一厚沓子的纸在实木桌上发出巨响，让办公室其他的人都往这边投来视线。

“报告领导。一切工作至上。我不会瞎搞对象影响工作的。”巴基义正言辞道。开玩笑！他巴基是什么人？是那种会招蜂惹蝶的人嘛？他cherry boy可不是浪得虚名！

娜塔莎也是气到没脾气了。天知道她有多想把稿纸扔到他脸上然后叫他滚蛋——然而她不能。巴基是他们公司最好的写手。别看他还是个经验值为零的小处男，但他彪起车来简直和老手没有区别，甚至比他们更厉害。巴基对此的表示是，见多即可识广，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？

车技稳如老狗，但不意味着小甜饼发的好。

最近时常有读者留言，要求看两男主的感情戏。

这可让巴基犯了难。天窗开了几次才拼出来这些，结果被娜塔莎一句话怼得死死的。

其实这也不能怪他，天使娜塔莎在心中为  
巴基据理力争，他只是个死直男，直男莫得感情。

另一个恶魔娜塔莎也跳出来，叫道，小天使你说得对！

“行吧，我给你一个月的假。”娜塔莎像班主任一样给巴基开了张出门条，“但是。”

“这个月，谈个恋爱。男女不限。”

史蒂夫接到一个奇怪的举报。

他很想问问举报人，什么叫，此人涉嫌侵权盗用某位著名黄色恋爱文学小说家姓名以广告信息形式骚扰粉丝并涉嫌色情暴力？！

秉着一颗“我是美利坚互联网守护人”的网警心，史蒂夫点开被举报人的主页。

首先，这是一则征对象网页，但说法很奇怪，对方竟然只要求恋爱一个月，还说是工作需求并会支付一笔费用。其次，这个人的头像上正是史蒂夫很、相当、巨、超级无敌喜欢的作者，会偷偷把他收到的举报处理掉的那种。再其次，上面详细描述了作者性别年龄身高体重他妈妈他爸爸他爷爷奶奶外公外婆叔叔婶婶伯伯阿姨……祖宗十八代的家谱。最后，页面末尾贴了一张角度疑似偷拍的照片。

抓！这必须要抓！史蒂夫愤怒地查出IP地址，抓起手铐就往包里杵。开玩笑！他最喜欢的作者是什么人！那车开的，一看就身经百……啊不是，身为美利坚互联网的守护者，他要为自己的偶像谋取福利，不对，是捍卫权利！抓住这个涉嫌侵权盗用某位著名黄色恋爱文学小说家姓名以广告信息形式骚扰粉丝并涉嫌色情暴力的大变态跟踪偷拍狂！

此时大变态跟踪偷拍狂巴基巴恩斯刚刚完成了自己的征对象启示。他从上至下浏览了一下，确定没什么纰漏——等等，大姑妈的联系方式没有写。他快速输入一段数字，如释重负般瘫在沙发上。这样子对方应该能感受到他的诚意了吧？不会怀疑他是骗子了吧？瞧，他还特意列上了族谱，保证没有什么奇怪的家族问题。

果不其然，门铃响了。巴基在心中默默为自己点个赞，果然这种知根知底的交对象方式最好！自己真是太聪明了！不愧是九头蛇公司最厉害的黄色恋爱文学小说家！

“你好。”巴基打开门，门口的金发男人涨红着脸，弯腰插膝地杵在他家门口。胸口也剧烈起伏着，汗水沾湿一部分衣料，看得出来他是跑着过来的。

“你好，你涉嫌侵……”史蒂夫支起腰，才看清嵌在门框里的男人。

“你涉嫌侵入我的心脏盗走我的心跳以征对象形式扰乱我的心律并带有连锁反应。”

“？？？可以说人话吗？？？”

“处对象吗？”

热可可飘着浓郁的香气，甜甜的味道总能让人想起美好的恋爱。现在正在享用这杯饮品的史蒂夫也不例外。

“先自我介绍下好了，我叫巴基巴恩斯，叫我巴基就好。职业是…小说家。你可能没听说过，我的笔名是冬日战士。因工作原因我需要一个对象，交往时长一个月。”

当然听说过！我还给你写过长评！

何止长评，神盾刚开通打赏功能他就毫不犹豫地送了999朵花。当然还有很多个举报也是他偷偷处理的。

“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，叫我史蒂夫就好。职业是……”等等，万一对方知道自己是网警，害怕是敌军企图打入某颜色集团内部怎么办？不行！不能让他知道。

“我从事保护客户心灵安全，通过某些渠道为客户建立良好避风港的工作。具体不便明说，但我相信你可以意会。”你看，这问题不就解决了吗？让心灵不要染上某种颜色，并建立良好的网上冲浪环境。多贴切！关键是这听起来就很像心理辅导师这类的职业，有档次！

巴基点点头。

如果没有看到对方包里存在感十足的手铐的话，他也许就觉得史蒂夫是心理辅导师了。但有了这个小物什，他只有一种职业可以做。

牛郎。

还会sm的那种。

不信？您看我巴基给您分析分析。心灵安全。牛郎是不是通过聊天使客户开心吗？良好避风港不就是在说他们工作的夜总会或是酒吧吗？都是的吧？而且最关键一点。心理辅导师怎么就不方便透露了呢？

综上，这个金发碧眼，胸肌上能开坦克，屁股能称得上美国翘臀的男人，就是个牛郎。

头牌的那种。

会看自己写的小说，以增长那方面经验的那种。

妙啊。巴基在心中想。这么会谈恋爱的人竟然会要当他的对象！巴基立刻拍出份备好的合同，上面敞敞亮亮地写道“一个月恋爱同居合同”。

“钱会在一个月后打给你，基本工资……”考虑了一下极品牛郎的价格，巴基又多竖了一个手指头。

爱情弥足珍贵，甚至要倾家荡产。

妙啊。史蒂夫在心中想。这么甜的大可爱就坐在他对面还要跟自己谈恋爱！还大大方方地要求同居！我史蒂夫罗杰斯不谈则已一谈惊人！终于要退出山姆的母胎solo联盟了！

两个心中各怀鬼胎的母胎solo都人士笑而不语，共享甜蜜的热可可。热气升腾地交织在一起，为这个甜甜蜜蜜腻腻歪歪的恋爱拉开帷幕。

————————————————————  
山姆:好好谈恋爱就好好谈恋爱！没事cue我干什么？！

2.

朗姆洛:我tm要举报。

网线那头的山姆网警立刻回复:首先感谢您的举报，其次请注意您的言行，说t不说🐴，文明你我他，让我们共创文明社会。

朗姆洛:行吧，但我要举报，举报网警！他们眼瞎！

山姆网警:这边的建议是请您tmd闭嘴呢。（微笑）（微笑）（微笑）

朗姆洛:excuse me？网络文明呢？hollo？

朗姆洛最近很烦恼！

巨烦恼！！

超级无敌巨烦恼！！，

tm他被封号了！

朗姆洛——或者更多人是以交叉骨这个网名称呼他的——是名优秀的黄色恋爱文学小说家。别看他身高八尺，一身腱子肉会怦怦跳，既能上房揭瓦又能下田锄地，还耍的一手好小刀。但他真的是个心思细腻的、向往少女恋爱的好作者！签约九头蛇App三年从未有过颈部以下描写，有时他都不太好意思面对组织给他加封的“黄色恋爱文学小说家”之名。

照理说他这么遵纪守法是不会被禁号的。

如果没有上周那篇文……

事情的起因是这样的，那天他正在浏览读者给他留的评论——有人留言“六百一十八章，三十六个月，三年，只有两次接吻和一次开头不明过程不明结尾不明疑似make love描写。大大比真的不考虑给这两个百年老冰棍加点肉吗？”于是下面就疯也似的跟道“老冰棍太过纯情，肉肉是刚需！”。呼声之大甚至惊动了总编娜塔莎，于是，他被逼无奈的挥泪写下一篇肉文。

然后——他就被封号了！

要说他命不好被封了也就算了。但让他咽不下这口气的还是，他的死对头冬日战士依然逍！遥！法！外！

求老天开开眼！他都举报过那么多次了！那么多车正大光明的在那边放着，你们就来迫害我！你们网警是眼瞎吗！

此时瞎眼的网警头子史蒂夫正在和多次被举报的冬日战士巴基享用早餐。

手机屏亮起，史蒂夫看见是山姆的来电，便回避到自己的房间去接。

“好的，嗯，我知道了。他还有可能继续举报。对付他这种类型……最重要还是束缚住他，但也要给予人文关怀。把欲望灭绝在摇篮里。”

巴基大概听了几耳朵，看来是工作上的事。在心中默默感叹了下自己恋人工作的不易，身为一个牛郎，一大早就要操心客户生理和心理的需求。还要担心被扫黄大队发现。这点他最有体会，他也曾是网警重点观察对象。后来可能是网警也盯累了，他的文总能轻易过审。

“工作吗？”他给辛勤可爱的小蜜蜂史蒂夫加了一块肉，“举报这种事啊，要顺其自然。虽说美丽的皮囊逃不过扫黄打非，有趣的灵魂又涉嫌账号违规，但如果能两者兼得——”他拍拍胸脯，“像我，就不会有这些问题。相信你也不会有的！”

巴基在操心我工作上要面对的举报！

巴基在操心我的工作！

巴基在操心我！

哦天！他就是全世界最甜蜜的孩子！

有些事情就很适合四舍五入得去看，必要时候加点滤镜也未尝不可。

毕竟恋爱总能使人眼瞎。

同时恋爱也能让旁观者眼瞎。

比如说今天的山姆网警。

难得的休息日被某纯情写手搞到要加班，这让他的心情十分不好。更难过的是他的好兄弟，母胎solo联盟唯二的成员之一，平时傻了吧唧的史蒂夫，脱单了。

其实这是一个喜事，如果史蒂夫自己告诉山姆的话。但是史蒂夫tm一直在用自己的实际行动企图让山姆问出这句卑微的“嘿，兄弟，你是谈恋爱了吗？”——比如隔两秒就看看手机有没有新信息，如果有就满面春风，如果没有就情绪低落。

哦，老天，放过他吧！

山姆翻了个白眼表示真没眼看，但为了制止这种不符合警员守则的行为带坏风气，引来其他情侣狗纷纷效仿，并对办公室里唯一的单身贵族造成不可磨灭的伤害——他还是选择向恶势力低头。

“嘿，兄弟，你是谈恋爱了吗？”

“嗯！”史蒂夫羞答答的红脸蛋子随着脑袋一上一下，“走，午饭我请，帮我看看怎么让感情升温。”

再重申一遍，恋爱使人眼瞎。表现型为看不到同事翻到疲倦的白眼和无声并严厉的谴责。代表型为正在谈恋爱的网警头子史蒂夫罗杰斯。

巴基并不是很想接触到史蒂夫的客户群。虽然这类人在他笔下频繁出现，但他还是有点难以理解他们这些抖m求虐的心情。

但好死不死还就让他给撞着了——就在离他家不远的快餐店。

他本来是想点个汉堡带回家啃的。但当他看到史蒂夫搭着一个男人的肩膀走进来时，他就决定留下来好好学（shi）习（jian）下自家对象是如何进行业务的。

嗯，他们拿着快餐坐下了。

史蒂夫好像讲了些什么让对方不舒服的话，那个黑人小哥捂住双眼作掩泪状，但是他露出的大白牙还是暴露了他！他绝对是痛并快乐着！

小哥麻烦你手规矩点！放开史蒂夫的胸！哦，看着嘴型你还是在说什么“求求你”？哦，您可要点脸吧。

史蒂夫你是在给他看你的屁股吗？啊啊啊不行不行，这地方只有我能看！

小黑蹄子你离我的史蒂夫远点！

史蒂夫你别打他啊！你看他竟然享受的又想哭又想笑！诶，不行不行，这种人真麻烦！

让我们把镜头拉近，还原一下真实的对话。

山姆:别跟我讲你对象了！我求你了！你胸形很完美不用再练了！（捂住自己双眼。）

史蒂夫:不是不是，不止胸肌。还有腹肌啊背肌啊。最近真是太怠惰了，你帮我看看我的蜜桃臀还在不在？（站起来转了360°）

山姆:（打了一下，手感不错。）嗯还行，跟我比差了点。

史蒂夫:你可拉倒吧！（扬手打了一下山姆的肩。）对了我跟你说！我对象也是丰胸翘臀balabala……

山姆:为什么……这都能扯回去！我好想猛男落泪！但是史蒂夫这个样子我又好想笑……

这大概就是传说中的美丽的误会吧。

九头蛇App提醒您，前方恋爱道路坎坷，请二位小心驾驶。

————————————————————  
朗姆洛:有人记得我吗？我好惨一男的！

3.

“史蒂夫，我知道你生活不易。但是……”巴基还在认真考虑措辞，如何让对象能意识到选择工作对象的重要性，又能不伤对象的自尊？

在线等，挺急。

今天快餐店里那黑人小哥一看就不是什么好人，那性欲就差用笔写在脸上了！准是很久没有体验过性生活了！

“你现在也是有对象的人了，有必要和工作对象保持一些距离。”

但是这么说会不会让史蒂夫很难办？话一出口巴基又有点后悔。连忙察言观色。

史蒂夫并不解其中原委，但还是义正言辞的保证一定和工作对象保持相当长的距离。具体来说大概有几百万个光导转换点那么远。

见对象很有思想觉悟，巴基也不再纠结要不要亲自出手手撕小黑鸡。

诶呀不行！巴基转念一想，这种人他最了解了！越被冷落，越来劲，越往人身上蹭！万一史蒂夫更甩不掉他怎么办啊？巴基再转念一想，不对，这牛郎他都包下了，钱都哗哗哗的要往人家账上打了，提点要求怎么了？

“为了表现你的诚意，你要在我面前打给电话说清楚。就今早和你一直通话的那位好了。”杀一儆百，巴基只能在心中对早上那位小兄弟说声抱歉了。

有些人啊，他前一秒还觉得自己做法欠妥，后一秒就可以蹬鼻子上脸。

“酸”这个字很讲究。它可以表达羡慕、嫉妒、恨等偏贬义词，但这个字只要用在谈恋爱的双方中间，那就是褒义的！巴基在心中一本正经的胡说八道。

史蒂夫估摸着是巴基觉得自己今天一直在听山姆抱怨那个该死的交叉骨投诉网警的事没怎么理他。所以有些生气。在高兴巴基很在乎自己的同时反手就把山姆卖了一通。

于是辛劳刻苦的山姆警官就在半夜十一点接到了长官莫名其妙的一通谴责电话。具体内容大概是要求自己端正言行，贯彻落实新美国交友原则，拒绝黄色暴力。

山姆:excuse me？what happened？

俗话说自己的快乐总会建立在别人的痛苦上，巴基现在无比同意这句话。果然电话那头的哀嚎令他很愉悦。

活该！

胜利的小公鸡巴基昂首挺胸地迈进卧室，想了想还是缺了点什么。又走回客厅往史蒂夫脸上大大的啵唧了一下。

头牌牛郎就是不一样，脸都比别人香软！

“晚安！”说完更加雄赳赳气昂昂地打道回府。进入美梦。

幸福来得太过突然。

幸福虽然只来了一下但还是很上头。

幸福不仅上头还伴有甜甜的奶香味。

史蒂夫定格在原位不知过了多久，等脸完成由白到红再变回原样他才后知后觉的向罪魁祸首道了句“晚安”。可惜此时房间里的巴基已经沉沉的睡去，嘴里还不忘吧唧着——

“小黑鸡你也有今天！”

男人👨都是狗。

男人的话，骗人的鬼。

巴基恨恨地咬下一口汉堡，夹心的肉饼被全部拽出，半拉子挂在嘴边不成气候。色拉酱也滴滴拉拉地悬在面包和肉饼之间，一点一点的接近巴基圆润的下巴。

就在史蒂夫信誓旦旦的第二天。就在同一家店同一个位置。史蒂夫对面坐的是同一只小黑鸡！小黑鸡脸上洋溢着同一个痛并快乐的笑容！

这到底是小黑鸡纠缠太紧还是史蒂夫为生计所迫不能丢了客户？

怨念使巴基决定以后写的每一个抖m都没有好结局。要虐，往死里虐，虐到求生不能求死不得！虐到……连他妈妈都不想要这个没出息的儿子！巴基连人物形象都塑造好了，就长这小黑鸡模样！

“cap，我很忙的。”你丢下的工作可都是我帮你搞定的！

“嗯，既然都那么忙了就再帮我个忙吧。”人不要脸天下无敌。为了爱与巴基，脸算什么？说着从皮夹子里掏出一叠美金。

“你就不能自己……”你让一个大写的直男逛bl专区给你买书真的好吗？

“我记得山姆你这个月房租到期吧？房东是涨价了吧？季度奖金是被扣光光了吧？”绿色的票票飘呀飘，就是怎么也到不了山姆面前。

“……成交。”礼义廉耻是什么？能吃吗？人类的本质就是真香！

据说写小说写多了，对身边的事物敏感度会变高，甚至有时会有先知般的“奶人技术”。巴基也有这个特异功能。只是被奶的对象可能会出现偏差。

到底是谁纠缠太紧，又是谁为生计所迫，这太有待商榷了。

不过此时就在不远处暗中观察的巴基并不在乎这点小小的偏差，因为史蒂夫不惜用钱砸退死缠烂打的客户让他很是感动。

感动之余，巴基聪明绝顶的小脑瓜中已经构想出一个宏伟浩荡的计划——他要当着全会所的面包下史蒂夫！

巴基最近早出晚归的，让史蒂夫很是担心。但一问起来，对方要嘛把头摇得像拨浪鼓，打死不说。要嘛说是去采风。

拜托！你是写小黄书的！你上哪里采风？！

恋爱中的智商极其不稳定，有时会让你低到做不出鸡兔同笼问题，但有时也会高到让你洞悉对方身上一切的不对劲。

待巴基睡去，史蒂夫便蹑手蹑脚的把巴基今天穿过的衣服扒出来细细研究。

粉色条纹衬衫配黄色格子领带，配色清新而不张扬。但这个薄荷绿的小夹克是什么意思？这个深蓝色牛仔裤又是什么鬼？

这越观察越不对劲，史蒂夫在脑中把这几个颜色拆开，先用一元二次方程画图求解，不行。求导数过零点定义域值域，未果。最终用摩斯密码和达芬奇密码解出一条不得了的信息——粉色代表巴基现在要走桃花，黄色代表巴基要下海为所欲为地浪！照此推测薄荷绿恐怕就是自己未来头顶的颜色！这深蓝色……难道是在预示自己未来的心情就跟这个蓝一样，又深沉又蓝瘦？！

史蒂夫一拍大腿发觉事情不对！

巴基说的采风不会是真的亲自下海吧？

果然是因为自己恋爱经验不足，无法满足吧唧的需求！

史蒂夫痛斥了自己的怠惰。只沉迷于巴基美颜盛世的自己果然太消极怠工了！连正事都不做还算什么男朋友？！

睡你★★起来嗨！我史蒂夫今天就要挑灯夜战！

敢想敢做，只见他从一大堆新书中麻利地抽出本文学刊物——《我的军营男友竟是青梅竹马的他》——噫，这不是交叉骨的成名作吗？山姆怎么还买这个？不知道他跟巴基是对头吗？！

再说了，没有小车车还敢跟我们的冬日战士比！太不要脸了！

某正直的美利坚互联网守护人义正言辞地如是想。

他要实名拒绝这种表面带着黄色但是表里不一的书！没有黄色，没有灵魂！而且听说作者人长得也磕碜！

哪像我的巴基，美貌与才华齐飞，灵魂共黄暴一色！

批判完毕，他认真的翻开书阅读起来。

————————————————————  
巴基:把你们店里的头牌叫出来！我要包！包全套！

4.  
“姓名。”

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

“性别。”

“男。”

山姆怎么也想不到八百年才出一次警的自己竟然会好巧不巧碰到自己上司兼友人的对象。而且地点是纽约鼎鼎有名的夜总会！他很头疼要不要上报组织，让组织知道一下他现在头上有抹绿？

或是很多绿？

巴基也没想到，当自己看到那个整天勾引史蒂夫的小黑鸡出现在某夜总会门口，正高兴胜利在望时，反手就被带进局子里接受盘问。

呵，这骚里骚气的小黑鸡竟然是个警👮察！

呵，只许州官放火还不准百姓点灯了？！

呵，某些人表面道貌岸然背地里却是如此龌龊。

某知名黄色文学小说家丝毫没有意识到自己正是龌龊因子传播之头头，并且按他的思维模式来说史蒂夫也是其中一员。

“为什么去xx夜总会？”小黑鸡，啊不是，是山姆警官继续盘问，巴基一副“我超凶”的表情让他着实想笑。

“you know，我是去找我男朋友的！”史蒂夫可是头牌！金发碧眼丰胸翘臀！小黑鸡你听见没？那是我的人！

头一次见到出轨出的这么义正言辞光明磊落大大方方自豪骄傲的！

山姆觉得自己的世界观被刷新了，他觉得前些天逼他吃狗粮的史蒂夫实在是太可怜了！

“哈哈。”但他还是要笑一下，史蒂夫你也有今天！

“哈哈”？

他“哈哈”？

他说，“哈哈”？！

这两个单词很有讲究。巴基告诉自己要用自己优秀的的语言功底和文字品析能力，沉着冷静的分析这两个词中包含的意思。

首先这是个叠词，他运用叠词的方式来嘲弄自己，同时伴有轻蔑的语气，更加生动形象的勾画出一个对原配真挚感情不置可否的小三形象。表现了人物内心的扭曲情感。

好一个瞎他妈分析。让我们为九头蛇公司第一写手的语文实力鼓掌。👏

“我们现在还同居了。”冷静，巴基。他对自己说，这时候你可不能乱了阵脚。再怎么说史蒂夫也是被自己包下来的，身为原配，当然要比小三理直气壮，腰杆子更直些。

难怪这几天史蒂夫跟他抱怨巴基早出晚归甚至夜不归宿，原来在外面是有人了！哎呀不行！史蒂夫好歹也是他兄弟，虽然平时自己很想替天行道灭了这个天天就知道秀秀秀的情侣狗，但是关键时候还是要胳膊肘往里拐，一致对外的。

他要为好兄弟守住一城！

“这年头做人还是要专一。对待感情也是。不是说你们同居了就可以说明什么。不相爱的人也可以同居，相爱的人也可以不同居。”像我山姆威尔逊，二十八年如一日的爱着自己的左右手。多专一！

他个小黑鸡是在向他下战书吗？！什么叫同居不能说明什么？！什么叫相爱的人也可以不同居？！你是想说你和史蒂夫是两情相悦？！

“小黑…小哥你是没谈过恋爱吧？”见山姆喝水的姿势明显一顿，巴基就明白自己猜对了。果然史蒂夫跟他只有肉体交流，“同居的意思是两人相爱并愿意敞开全身心，交与对方品读。在不断的磨合中彼此成长彼此融合。”

嘻嘻，你没有吧！

行，合着您大爷是想玩3p？去你的彼此融合！

山姆左手搓右手右手搓左手，完全没有想到自己平时也是个玩3p的，只是方式有点小别致，对象也有点小别致。

打断他们的是史蒂夫的敲门声。巴基的同居言论让他感动的一塌糊涂，他很想继续听下去。但又生怕山姆这张没安门的大嘴巴不知什么时候嘴一溜就会暴露自己的网警身份。

“您好，我来接人。保释单已经签过了。”见山姆好像一直想对自己说什么，史蒂夫连忙拿话塞住他的嘴。

好啊史蒂夫！兄弟我那么尽心尽力的帮你你就……山姆气愤的翻了个白眼。

好啊史蒂夫！巴基站起身就是给史蒂夫脸上一个吧唧。清脆！响亮！看着那小黑鸡眼睛翻得，眼黑都看不见一点了他就开心！

“走！回家！”咱两臂弯环臂弯，夫夫双双把家还！

透明的珠玉顺着精壮的肌肉线条滑落，在地上积成一股，涓涓地朝漩涡流淌而去。史蒂夫关掉淋喷头，思绪跟着水流一起绞进漩涡。

山姆后来给他发的短信让他明白巴基“同居”言论的前因后果。原来指的不是自己。失落之余他还要冷静分析，沉重冷静地对待这个藏在暗处的小三。

他今天很认真的重温了所有巴基的小说，里面的主角都有个共同点——性和爱是分开的。这边和另一男主谈着不温不火的恋爱，另外一边和小三小四小五开展轮番枪战。

那会不会巴基也是这么对待感情的？

会不会巴基想和自己谈着不甜不咸的恋爱跟别人上着猛猛的床？

果然巴基是嫌弃自己要恋爱经历恋爱经历没有，要恋爱感觉恋爱感觉没有，要性生活性生活也没有，整个一三无青年！

但是这并不能阻止他要对巴基的出轨对象说“不行”！

先来后到你懂不懂啊小兄弟？！巴基是他的就是他的！你空虚的肉体弥补不了我们爱请的鸿沟！

爱情保卫战，一炮打响。

史蒂夫决定今晚继续通宵涉黄，摒弃职业操守，勇敢地在违法乱纪边缘活蹦乱跳。

要说今天的事对另一当事人巴基有什么启发——那大概就是在见识到史蒂夫看小黑鸡的眼神有多么不屑，轻蔑，鄙夷后，巴基突发奇想，莫非史蒂夫是临危下海只为生计，被客户要求这要求那早就反感了这滔天巨浪？所以才找了自己这么个纯洁的小处男做对象？

在致敬了一番史蒂夫敬业精神后，巴基深感庆幸今天被逮到了局子里，没能见成史蒂夫。不然自己也会被讨厌的！

感谢国家感谢党，感谢局子感谢小黑鸡。

这件事就算过去了，反正以后人也是他的了，直接白嫖！

转念一想 又诶呀不行不行，像史蒂夫这样的头牌，哪个不是按项目收费的？自己已经亲了两次了，事不过三，万一下次敲他一笔怎么办？

巴基掏出自己钢镚丁玲桄榔作响的钱包，想了想还是没忍心打开。

诶 ——

生活不易，巴基叹气。看来嫖史蒂夫之路还是道阻且长。

巴基认命地打开笔记本电脑，决定先去网上给人家做枪手写文赚点外快。

今天也是元气满满，充满着黄（纯）色（情）废（处）料（男）的一天呢。

————————————————————  
敬请期待史蒂夫·黄色文学真好·努力涉黄·罗杰斯和巴基·恋爱文学真好·要当纯情小处男·巴恩斯，背道而驰的故事。

年度巨制，你买不了吃亏你买不了上当。童嫂无欺✔

5.

山姆·威尔逊，芳龄二十八，警界一枝花。万万没想到最后竟沦为组里唯一的单身狗。

众所周知舔狗是没有未来的。众所周知单身狗是没有人权的。他山姆威尔逊也不能免俗，无可奈何的成为了史蒂夫恋爱咨询顾问。

“嘿山姆，跟你打听点事。就我一朋友……”

呵，男人👨。山姆在心中大声逼逼。

“我这朋友啊交了个，你知道的，就是那种性……欲比较旺盛的。但是我这朋友就很纯情，他甚至不懂该怎么谈恋爱。最近他发现对象似乎因嫌弃他而找了别人，这该怎么办？”

山姆撅起嘴唇吹了一声口哨:“你……朋友真是捡到宝了。（棒读）”为什么要告诉我这种事……我还是个孩子！

“那你说这该怎么办啊？我这朋友特别急！”可不是嘛，前有处男情结难以攻破，后有小三穷追不舍。腹背受敌！

“要我说cap，你就直截了当的上了他就行。求爱过程可以忽略不计。”山姆决定乱说一气，“包个影院的场，看个恋爱电影，接个吻，做个爱。这不就成了？”

哦哦哦，山姆你好懂哦！史蒂夫赶紧掏出小本本记录下来。

“我替我那朋友谢谢你了，山姆。”

不用谢。山姆想，等你的小对象一巴掌呼你脸上你就懂了。想起自己曾经谈过的拉拉队队长，就是因为这种行为跟他分手的。

别怪兄弟不仗义，你以后会感谢兄弟我为你两肋插刀的！

一切都很顺利，真的，你就要相信自己，史蒂夫！意识对物质具有能动作用！只要你诚心诚意的期盼，现实也会回应你的！

真的很顺利，如果能忽略满场欢呼雀跃的小孩子们和大屏幕上大怪兽决斗的身影。

damn it！他明明要买的是场面人复婚记！到底是谁在哥斯拉底下评论场面人会在电影里和男友搞四次的？！害他一个不小心就买错票了！  
到底是哪群人那么好心买了所有的座位就偏偏专在中间空两个位置？！他以为整个影厅只有他们两个人呢！

细节决定成败。

原计划是，场面人在线搞前妻，午夜十二点，包场，观影最佳座位。

现状是，哥斯拉大战三头龙，正午十二点，满场鸭子堂，人群最中间。

只要你诚心诚意的期盼，现实总有一天会回你一巴掌。

巴基在满满的感动中看完了哥斯拉。

他要为大蝴蝶和大蜥蜴的爱情疯狂打call！

史蒂夫真是太好了！专门带他来看纯洁的爱情！

“小蝴蝶最后化灰的那一刻我觉得我能哭死！”影片结束，巴基一边往嘴里塞爆米花一边抹着不存在的眼泪，甜甜的米屑糊了一脸。

我也想哭死，为自己胎死腹中的浪漫约会。史蒂夫吨吨吨地给自己灌可乐。企图借“酒劲”  
壮胆。

搞巴基可以不行。但巴基的亲亲他今天怎么说也得搞到！要亲嘴皮子的那种！要很大声的那种！

“嘿，巴基……”这种时候就要按山姆建议的来做——直接亲！亲完再说“我们接吻吧”。这样子对方想拒绝都来不及拒绝。山姆还给告诉他，这叫先斩后奏。

爆米花甜甜的香气越来越近了！史蒂夫心脏里像有一头小鹿在乱撞，撞的他把攒了几十年幸福的罐子摔在地上。所有的香甜都灌满了心脏，鼓舞他把这一切幸福传递到另一个人的心里。

嗝。

可乐味就这样在两人的鼻尖绽开。甜甜的爆米花味先生也向这位暴躁的可乐味先生屈服，退居一旁。

一首《凉凉》送给自己。一首《啊对象再见》送给巴基。

你！他！妈！为！什！么！要！喝！可！乐！啊！

巴基一转头就看到史蒂夫持续放大的脸，刚好奇着他是要干嘛，一个响亮的嗝就打在了脸上。

还是可乐味的。

最怕空气突然安静。时间在此刻静止，直到一个小孩子用稚嫩的声音问他身边的女士。

“梅阿姨，这两个大哥哥要干什么啊？怎么贴的那么近啊！”

“嘘，彼得！这个距离不是要接吻就是要打架*，快走快走，小孩子别看！”

“梅阿姨，接吻是什么啊——”小孩子仍然锲而不舍追问，明白一切的女士忙把他拖走，顺便给他们递了一个“对不起请继续”的眼神。

继续什么？是打一架还是亲一下？麻烦说的明确点好吗？

巴基想选前者。但是荷包里的钱实在不允许他又包牛郎又打人家。况且史蒂夫的嘴唇看上去又甜又软。

史蒂夫也想选前者。巴基最好能打他一顿，把气都跟着自己的嗝一起打发走，如果更好点把这段记忆和坏印象也打走吧。

但是万恶的数学家说，负负得正。

四片嘴唇贴合在一起。可乐的气泡味和爆米花的甜味就在他们的唇齿间交换。纵是巴基优秀的文笔也描写不出这个吻的奇妙——它像是静谧如雾的森林里舔舐流水的白鹿，又像是蝴蝶的翅膀在空中划出曲线……总之是这世界上最天马行空却又稀疏平常的幻想。

巴基只能感觉到脑子里所有的文字都纠结在一起，太多太多的东西试图向外蹦出来，但都落在眼前化作老旧电视里的雪花片。复杂到了极致的黑又变成了简单的白。

所有的光影都为他们的吻迷离，所有的声音都在此刻消逝。因为这神圣的一刻，他们的眼眸只需要被彼此的身影占满，不容他物。

他们不知道就这么嘴皮子贴着嘴皮子傻站了有多久，大概是久到两个人同时睁眼同时分享尴尬的空气。

“我想……”吻你这两个字打死都不从史蒂夫嘴里冒出来，他深刻谴责自己的嘴皮子，刚才亲人家的时候怎么那么利索，一说话就这么会偷懒了？

“额……还不错？”心跳声大如鼓雷，巴基努力地按下躁动分子。但这些小东西很不争气的跑到了他脸上，暈成一片红。

浑浑噩噩的回到家中，巴基翻出正给人家当枪手写的文，不禁满脸黑线。一天前的自己脑回路真是堪称清奇，小受怎么能一边跟人谈着恋爱一边招架小三小四小五啊！一个小二还不够受得吗？

虽说写出去的文就像泼出去的水，收也收不回来了。

但水泼向江河湖海还是另一个盆子，巴基还是可以决定的。

如今所有的文字都在他的脑海中奔腾，急切的寻找一个出口。

他知道该怎么写了——他想写一段甜甜的恋爱，一个只有两个人的故事。一个关于亲吻的罗曼史。

一个披着别人名字外衣的，属于詹姆斯巴恩斯和史蒂夫罗杰斯的美妙经历。

————————————————————  
山姆:这是两个人的爱情，请不要没事带上我。（冷漠脸）我很忙我很累我是没有感情的杀手。

*来自战狼1（应该是1的吧）当时是在学校看的电影，班里真的笑成一团。

6.  
史蒂夫就知道这一天会来。

古人曰，狭路相逢勇者胜。

某古堡方言云，我的酿仔与女无瓜。

他已经想好了，对于那个情敌一定要施以道德谴责和舆论威压，如果那个小三还不走，他不介意把对方打趴在地。

而这一切都建立在对方是个和自己同一量级的男人身上。然而眼前这个红发女郎不仅仅不跟他同一量级连性别也不一样了——关于以上言论的根源，还要从三天前他发现巴基衣领上的一半口红印，于是开始悄悄视奸对象行踪说起。

三天前——

“嘿，巴基！”红发女郎兴奋地朝巴基招手，连脸上的小雀斑都透着喜悦。

巴基也笑着回应她，快步走到她身边。

“嘿，多多，好久不见了！”巴基是两年前认识的多洛丽兹，在公司的年会上。

多洛丽兹是个职业鸽手，副业是写作。娜塔莎被她气的多次七窍生烟——因为一到交稿日她总能人间蒸发——这也是巴基和她交好的原因之一。

一起咕咕咕的友情，硬如塑料！

“最近怎么样？我看你鸽了好久了。”多洛丽兹点了一杯甜点，把菜单转了一圈给对面的巴基。

“没什么思路。不过现在嘛……”想起家里的那位极品牛郎男友，笑意就忍不住的跃上嘴角。他尝试着表情管理，可这根本无济于事。

“哦？”多洛丽兹挑眉，面前的男人活像只乐呵的小熊，怀里紧揣着宝贝似的蜂蜜，既想自己偷偷独享，又想把这些东西全部展示给别人——看，这是我的小幸福！

“嗯，就是吧，我……”但话到嘴边又不知该怎么说了，在喉管里被喉结碾了一圈又一圈，最终还是没能找到恰到好处的词语来描述他和史蒂夫的关系。他决定旁敲侧击一下自己恋爱经验丰富的好姐妹。

“多多，你说喜欢一个人是什么感觉呢？”

“喜欢一个人的感觉啊就像小蝴蝶在心里瞎他妈扑棱……等等，你恋爱了？！”多多的声音立刻提高了八度。意识到甜品店里所有的目光都向这边聚拢，她才压低声音:“是谁啊？我认识吗？娜塔莎？oh别吧！”

“不不不不不！”巴基发出否认三连，“就我一朋友——对，我一朋友他最近包了个牛郎，并且还很不要脸的喜欢人家了。”

“那这牛郎喜欢你吗？”

“我不知道……不不不，都说了是我朋友啦！”人不要脸天下无敌，多洛丽兹小姐， 你可别想从我这里套话！我表现的超级不明显的！

明明超级明显。多洛丽兹低头舀起一勺红豆冰，甜滋滋的红豆合着轻盈的绵绵冰化在舌尖，像极了恋爱的味道。

多洛丽兹脑海中已经构架了一篇充斥爱恨情仇，单向暗恋求而不得的小黄文——可惜后面部分还在咕咕中。

“我朋友吧，就觉得牛郎先生不是很喜欢自己——起码不像自己喜欢他那么喜欢。”巴基有点泄气，有一下没一下的捣鼓面前的布丁。软软的布丁在铁叉下碎成一滩烂泥。

噫……多洛丽兹觉得有点恶心，那个和她一起看黄片点评男主唧唧太小的黄暴小熊呢？这是谁家的思春期少女啊？快把我的小姐妹还回来！

白眼一翻，计上心头。

“巴基，别担心——oh天，你看那是不是娜塔莎，她来催稿子了？！”就在巴基惊恐万分地转头去看并不存在的恶魔编辑时，多洛丽兹以迅雷不及掩耳之速在巴基白衬衫领口盖了个口红印。

“多多，你看错了啊。”转念一想，不对啊，自己的假不就是娜塔莎准的嘛？他怕啥？

“可能是吧。”多洛丽兹悠哉悠哉地晃荡着悬在空中的纤细小腿，“巴基，明天也一起出来肝稿吗？”

巴基对女士的邀请从来说不出拒绝，刚好他也有想和小姐妹多交流交流情感心得，便欣然同意。

看着可爱小熊成功进入陷阱，猎人多洛丽兹露出狡黠的笑容。嘻嘻，小牛郎，就让姐姐来会会你！

好的，回忆完毕，让我们再快进到今天——

史蒂夫压低了下帽檐，是错觉吗，他总觉得那个漂亮女郎会瞟向自己。他干脆起身去结账，再换到对面店铺，继续暗中观察。

多洛丽兹的眼神在店里兜兜转转了几圈，终于目标锁定在这个连续呆坐了两天的年轻人身上——这不能怪她，她以为牛郎先生肯定会穿的花里胡哨点，再不济也得是个什么潮牌吧——oh天，他竟然穿一身老头装！

有一天小说中的男主终于有了脸，还顺便有了套老头装。

多洛丽兹吐吐舌头，oh my God，老哥别搞我。

目送牛郎先生转移阵地，借着对面情趣用品店的高大货架掩住身体，多洛丽兹在心里又是尖叫又是伤感。尖叫是为了巴基即将拥有初次sex，而伤感是因为她总有种养育多年的好白菜要被猪拱了的感觉。

诶，为人闺蜜的，都不容易。

巴基在多洛丽兹一阵猛拍下抱怨出声。女人，真是种平时连瓶盖都拧不开要男朋友帮忙，但是特殊时期可以徒手neng断好闺蜜脖子和天灵盖的生物。

多洛丽兹对此的回应是，友情诚可贵，爱情价更高，我很高贵，朋友没有机会。

行呗，friend是没有人权的。巴基翻了个大大的白眼，继续哼哧哼哧的打字。真不知道何时才能包下史蒂夫的全套服务呢……

两块玻璃板后的史蒂夫悄悄探出小脑瓜子。

巴基和女孩言笑晏晏着分享一杯甜点的画面刻在心上挥之不去。现在的他看上去比和自己共处一室时要好上太多，整个人都容光焕发——和自己呆在一起时，他似乎很沉默。

坐在他左侧的女孩看着矮矮的，要比巴基小两个尺寸，从染红的发梢到露出的雪白胳膊都透着柔软的质感，让人看着就能联想到美好的棉花糖。而反观自己，在军校锻炼出来的肌肉像石头一样硬邦邦的石头板成一块一块，似乎连曲线都带有着点棱角。

他们看上去好像认识了很久，史蒂夫有点悲观地想，至少比认识自己时间要长得多。巴基甚至还会给她分享笔电里正在肝的文章——巴基从来不会对自己这样做。

从硬件到软件他史蒂夫都输得彻彻底底。

窒息的潮水淹没鼻腔，连凉爽的风都透着阴森，刻薄地侵袭他的四肢百骸。

巴基和他的恋爱本就是一纸合同，而合同就意味着时限和规矩。于是他们之间的距离也被这些条条框框分割的明明白白。

离开了这张薄的不能再薄的纸片，他们之间的“爱情”又算什么呢？他们并不是什么知己好友，甚至也不能算上是朋友，等这一个月过去，便是你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥。等时光境迁，光阴荏苒，巴基的记忆里将不再有一个叫史蒂夫的人……他也许就像写在雪地上的名字，连一两天都熬不过去，连被记住的权利都没有。

不不不，他们的故事不该这样完结！

史蒂夫握紧手边被包好的商品。气泡在他手里一个个爆开，形成了一个完整的手部凹陷形状。

他们的故事里会有彼——

“先生，请问您买这个吗？”柜哥怯生生的发出深入灵魂的质问，这个客人一进店就开始把玩这个飞机杯，但好像一直在犹豫，身为一个为生活所迫敬职敬业的好职工，他有责任为客人挑选最合适产品，“这是本店的新品，虽然不能试用但是我可以给您详细介绍下本产品的优势和劣势。”

对方的话把史蒂夫拉回现实，被自己捏泡泡纸的行为烧红了脸，哪还有什么心情听产品介绍，更没有关注到自己手里捏的是个什么大宝贝，大手一甩就是一张卡。

“欢迎再来！”

等小哥给他里三层外三层地包裹好东西，巴基和红发女郎已没了踪影，史蒂夫在门前左右张望了下，确定跟丢了后长叹了口气。

古人曰，天将降任于斯人也必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤，空乏其身，行拂乱其所为……

某古堡方言云，曾曾的考验才干干开始。

史蒂夫！冲鸭！

————————————————————  
“我朋友”是块砖，哪有需要往哪搬！

7.  
【求助贴】如何智斗小三

1L:人民公仆扫黄大队长  
如题，我的同居对象（从某种意义上来说是我男友）最近频繁和一女子见面。我通过一些渠道查到她是我对象的同事，但是（我亲眼所见）他们的举止远超友情。请问该如何处理，才能让我对象和小三（暂时这么说好了）保持距离？

2L:局里1姐  
小三不需智斗，用（寡妇蛰）电电死最好。

3L:我不是丘比特转世  
楼上危险发言警告！麻烦看一下这是我们局内部软件！我们要坚决维护我们警员形象！楼主，我想问下这个（从某种意义上来说是我男友）是什么意思？莫非你们只是室友？那他跟人家女孩子玩暧昧（希望这个词让你好受些）也没什么吧？

4L:人民公仆扫黄大队长  
谢谢二楼的建议，但是太过残暴不予采用。  
我和我对象是因为一些工作原因而在一起的，有合同证明，并且之前我有一直单方面喜欢他。@我不是丘比特转世

5L:我不是丘比特转世  
楼主自己也说了是单方面的吧？会不会人家并不喜欢你呢？（还有合同是什么鬼？）

6L:老子巨他妈有钱  
楼上莫不是单身狗吧？只有单身狗才……好吧歪楼了。以我多年经验来看，楼主是不是还没有表白？是不是同居了也没有性生活？

7L:我不是丘比特转世  
楼上！你才单身狗！你全家单身狗！顺便你刚才涉黄了！我要封你账号！

8L:英伦ai管理员  
（系统提醒）@我不是丘比特转世 您好，您因威胁@老子巨他妈有钱 被禁言10分钟。  
@老子巨他妈有钱 您好，您因今天在网上买了过量甜甜圈被封号。

9L:天要打雷基要嫁锤  
吾友别担心，有情人终成眷属。不过6L说得在理，你是不是还没表白？

10L:人民公仆扫黄大队长  
嗯…虽然不知道各位的理论依据是什么但是确实是这么个事。我以为接吻能代表一切的。（我们有过一次非常美好的接吻经历）

11L:小刀万岁哥哥下跪  
蝼蚁们的恋爱真是麻烦，一个吻算什么东西？我能跟你接吻也能跟别人接吻，嘴皮子碰一下的事最不靠谱。要我说还得要亲身上阵，办了他，把他草哭。

12L:人民公仆扫黄大队长  
！！！真的吗？（但是你对吻的观念，我持保留态度）

13L:天要打雷基要嫁锤  
弟弟！不是说好……算了今天回家你等着。顺便回复楼主这个方法亲测有效。

14L:人民公仆扫黄大队长  
好吧，谢谢各位了。我回家试试。

15L:英伦ai管理员  
@人民公仆扫黄大队长 推荐酒后使用，效果更佳。

下网，史蒂夫心里的算盘已经打得biangbiang响了——他要表白和上床一起解决！一步到位！

真男人，就要上！

与此同时，巴基正在好姐妹多洛丽兹的帮助下完成着他惊天地泣鬼神，前无古人后无来者——要有多狗血有多狗血的爱情小说。

“多多，你说男主角去party会干嘛？往纯洁方面想。”巴基觉得他已经写到手脑分家了，脑子里明明说着不要开车要纯情小清新，手上却又戚戚默默地把方向盘猛的一打拐上高速公路。

多洛丽兹也很无语。她表示，姐在高速公路上超速多年从没想过刹车，一路开到黑就好。而且party一看就不是个能发生什么好事的地儿。

巴基给她连翻了两个白眼。酒吧怎么就能不纯洁了？如果是像史蒂夫这样的——《星光灿烂旗帜》音乐奏起，史蒂夫来电。

“hey，史蒂夫。”巴基看着多洛丽兹用夸张的嘴型朝自己比了“seriously”，眉毛更是高挑着半边拧巴着半边。他对多洛丽兹小声地“嘘”道，多洛丽兹还没反应，电话那头的史蒂夫却快跳起来了。

“hey，巴基……我是不是打来的不是时候？你在哪里？和朋友一起吗？”冷静，史蒂夫！冷静！要先确定敌军实力和作战地点。

“嗯，如果她算是朋友的话……”巴基小声嘀咕，塑料姐妹友谊不配拥有姓名。

你看看你看看！巴基自己都……史蒂夫心中警铃大作，不怕小三长得美，就怕小三玩暧昧！

“巴基，今天我公司开趴，可以带家属一起。怎么样？”感谢托尼史塔克的倾情赞助。

巴基问了地址和时间便允下了。为了不让多洛丽兹察觉些什么，愣是装出一副云淡风轻的样子。

“well，well，well。让我猜猜——你的星条旗小男友？”多洛丽兹又岂会放过调侃他的机会呢？她继续追问:“吃饭？唱k？还是，开趴？”果然巴基在听到最后一个词的时候耳根子不争气的红了，像极了被煮熟的大虾。

“往好处想，cherry boy。这可是个取材的好时机。正好可以看看你那纯洁的像星条旗上白星星的男友是怎么做到坐怀不乱的。”多洛丽兹在心里吐吐舌头，在看见牛郎先生去成人用品店时她就想到巴基会被小道具玩到欲仙欲死。不过她就是不说——这么有意思的事怎么能剧透呢？

五光十色的灯光倾斜而下，电音鼓点让人情不自禁的就跟着它扭动起身体。巴基好不容易挤到吧台，可爱的邀请者却迟迟不见踪影。

“excuse me……同志。”巴基实在不擅长应对这样的环境，那些扭动着往身上蹭的胸脯和臀部都有种黏腻的酒味，冲地他脑袋发涨。

托尼看见一个疑似走失的小熊仔在向自己疯狂招他的小熊掌，嘴里还疯狂喊着“同志”这样白痴的称呼。他在心里琢磨了一圈身边的友人，最终锁定了史蒂夫——这两人可真是一模一样！

“我能帮助你些什么呢，小熊仔？”托尼阻止了巴基还想叫自己同志的想法。oh God，这两人是活在上个世纪二三十年代吗？

“你看到过史蒂夫吗？大概这么高，金发碧眼的，那种你看上一眼就绝对不会忘记的长相——”巴基几乎手舞足蹈起来，背景音乐在四面八方爆炸，他甚至听不清自己的声音。

托尼眼睛努了努嘴，指向不远处疑似是一滩肉泥的醉汉。面对巴基诧异又有些生气的目光，他立刻做了个投降的手势——别看我，我哪知道那么大一高个，喝酒连个姑娘都不如。见过一杯倒的可没见过一口倒的！

“是我来晚了吗，史蒂夫？”巴基拍拍史蒂夫通红的脸——准确来讲他现在脸上什么颜色都有，五光十色的，绿色也许会更多点。但是从手心传来的灼热温度让巴基还是准确捕捉到了横在脸颊两边的红晕。他又趁机捏了一把，手感真是好极了。

“巴基？”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，现在两个模糊的身影，光影交错着在他眼前晃悠。

“你不是巴基。”他笃定地摇摇头，又闭上了眼。墨黑的酒液拖拽着冰块撞击杯壁，史蒂夫像完成任务似的有一下没一下的提供点动力。“他可是，嗝，这世界上最甜的小孩*！你，嗝，你没他可爱。”

巴基也不知该笑还是该骂，世界上最甜的小孩——他可从来没听过别人这么赞美他的。

“好吧，能跟我讲讲那个世界上最甜的小孩吗，世界上最甜小孩的男友？”

史蒂夫嘻嘻的窃笑起来，好像真的含了一块世界上最甜的糖。原来抿着的嘴唇笑着笑着就像包不住快乐了一般咧开了，小心翼翼的向别人透露他的小幸福。

“你要知道嗝，他的绿眼睛，超大，嗝超漂亮！就像……”史蒂夫皱起了眉，他觉得他找不到什么合适的形容。瓦尔登的湖水？这可不够巴基的眼睛绿。价值连城的祖母绿？好像又没有他眼中的清明透亮。夏日里最蓬勃的绿叶？那普通到无法昭示他的独一无二。

“反正就是，嗝，超好看！”酒嗝怎么也打不完，一下一下的，像鱼吐泡泡一样。史蒂夫本就笨重的舌头越发乏力，但他还是想说。

“还有你知道吗，他是个作家！”

作家，巴基不觉挺直了腰杆。他更习惯的介绍词一般是情色文学作者或是其他的些什么。总之他一直不敢承认“作家”这个名号，这就像个沉重的王冠，欲戴其冠必载其重。他不觉得自己有了上顿没下顿的更新配得上这个王冠。但是当这个词从史蒂夫嘴里蹦出来时，巴基顿时就有了这个骨气去接受加冕。

当然还有点小心虚。

“也许，我是说也许。他并不是个什么正经的，额，作家。”

“嘿伙计，嗝，快停止你的杠精行为。”史蒂夫两条浓密的眉毛拧巴到一块，“巴基可是我最喜，嗝，欢的作家！他是我努力工作的动力！”

努力工作的动力。

史蒂夫脑中冒出的是连夜删除举报信的电脑界面，但巴基脑中只有不可描述的黄色废料，还是打了码都不一定能过审的那种。

“那你喜欢他吗？”巴基也不确定这句话刚才是从他嘴里蹦出来的还是脑子里的声音，因为史蒂夫没有回答，耳边的嘈杂没有为他停滞，一切都不像书里写的那样富有意境。

“不喜欢。”他嘟囔着，紧接着有超大声地喊到——

“因为我超级超级超级超级爱他！我想跟他过一辈子！”

史蒂夫连眼皮子也没有抬一下。最后一个嗝被闷在嘴巴里，脑袋上下颠了一下，着实有点傻气。手里的甜酒最后做了一次向心运动，斜倾着在杯口摇摇欲坠。

巴基像个局促不安的小孩子，手也不知道该往哪里放了。视线在衣服上纠结了半天才去追究让心脏超速的罪魁祸首——然而当事人已经沉沉睡去了。

巴基从史蒂夫手里抽出酒杯，转了一圈，把有水渍的一边朝向自己。“讨厌鬼。”他小声地骂了一句。杯壁冰冰凉凉，正好能让巴基意识到一切都不是他的幻觉。

间接接吻。

巴基摇摇头，这可真像个小傻子，明明连真的嘴皮子都碰过了。但他又贴上那块玻璃。

糟糕，巴基暗道不妙，他转向那个安详的睡颜。

我好像也超级超级超级超级爱你。

比我想象的还要多一个超级爱你。

————————————————————  
16L:我不是丘比特转世  
hello？annbody here？我解除禁言啦！

8.  
“因为我超级超级超级超级喜欢他！我想要跟他过一辈子！”

史蒂夫就是在这句话循环播放中挣扎起来的。宿醉带来的晕眩和涨脑感并不全由酒精浓度或者酒精摄入量决定，这还关乎于饮酒者的酒量和酒品。像史蒂夫这种酒量极差的，哪怕只是一口，也能让他揶揄到半天说不出话。不过熟悉的天花板，熟悉的床，熟悉的被单，熟悉的清凉感还是让他好过一些。

等等。熟悉的清凉感？史蒂夫猛的扎进被子，又一脸惊恐地冒出脑袋。

幸福来得有点快，片也断的有点早。

史蒂夫懊恼地皱起眉，企图搜刮出吉光片羽的yellow场景。但是大脑中的黑匣子并不支持运转播放，并在巴基的一声问候中直接短路。

“醒了？”巴基半依靠在门框上，手里捧着杯暖暖的蜂蜜水。

“昨晚……”该问什么？问我表现怎么样还是问你爽到了吗？怎么问比较委婉？在线等，挺急的。

“昨晚，你确实该好好回忆回忆。”巴基义正言辞一本正经的表情吓了史蒂夫一跳。莫非是自己表现不好？是早泄还是太坚持不泄？

这是时间的一小步，却是一个男人尊严的一大步。

“我问你！昨天那些话你是不是经常跟你客户说？”巴基回想起昨晚他好不容易把史蒂夫拖拽回家，刚进门，史蒂夫就缠上自己的腰，带着酒气往耳边喃喃——i will be with you till the end of the line.

听听！极品牛郎就是不一样！这小说都不敢这么写！

但如果这话还对别的什么人说过——巴基心里泛酸，他知道自己只是这个极品牛郎的千百客户之一，但还是想要私心地拥有点什么特别的。比如说“超级超级超级超级爱你”。

我说了什么？什么客户？我暴露网警身份了？史蒂夫想提出灵魂三问。还好他从巴基悄悄攀上脸颊的红晕中观察出大概是昨天在床上说的甜言蜜语。

“没没没没没我没有，对他们只要狠声恶气秉公处理就行了。”

秉公处理，巴基用他优秀的语言功底品昔这四个字。对别人秉公，那对我就是秉私！嘻嘻，四舍五入我就是特殊的！

世界上最让人有底气的不是公平，而是被偏爱。*特殊总能让人恃宠而骄。巴基笑弯了眼角，上天是给了他多大的幸运，让他喜欢的人也喜欢自己？

“好吧，勉强过关。”巴基几乎就要雀跃起来。他小心翼翼的收敛着幸福的笑意，但上扬的嘴角还是出卖了他。这可真是太糟糕了，好像又要再多加个“超级爱你”，才能描述出自己的心情。

“家里没存粮了，一起去超市吗？”

“好的！等我……你能先转过去下吗？”史蒂夫刚要掀开被子，就意识到自己现在身上可不着片缕，包括最那啥的地方。

“你昨晚可没这么害羞，我不让你脱你非要脱。”巴基转过身，史蒂夫昨天麻溜脱下裤子以跳水的姿势扑上床的场景实在太有意思了。他想着想着就笑起来了，连肩膀也止不住的抖动。

什么叫“我不让你脱你非要脱”？所以说昨晚！史蒂夫提裤子的手一顿，昨晚不会是……史蒂夫脑中更新出一段影像，他像个八爪鱼一样缠在巴基身上，边脱裤子边压aaa住身下的人——药丸！史蒂夫脑中蹦出一张报纸，头条上写着:警aaa员知法犯法，竟弓aaa虽aaa女aaa干aaa知名作家。

“巴基。”

“我会负责的。”虽然路径有点偏差，但是最后结果是好的。嘻嘻。

“什么？哦，好。”负责我的一辈子吗？嘻嘻。

有时候误会就是因为一方想的太多而一方想的太少。在史蒂夫开着昆式机在机场跑道上疯狂驰骋时，巴基正骑着脚踏车慢慢悠悠的享受沿路风景。

“你知道什么叫恋爱吗？”

不知为何此时巴基的脑中突然就响起了娜塔莎的声音。他很清楚的记得他当时说了什么，他说，我不知道。

恋爱到底是什么呢？他想，一千个恋爱会有一千种诠释，任谁也不能给下个确切的定义。

但现在这个问题迎刃而解。恋爱，大概就是——领居家的阿拉斯加会朝你摇尾巴，隔着栅栏对你眨巴眼睛；你走在路上，看见谁都想说一句“have a nice day”，甚至后面还想加一个“as same as me”；超市的推销员会请你试吃最好吃的小饼干，而且还是你最喜欢的小熊造型；你踩着购物车的车轴滑行，让车轮咯吱咯吱地唱着轻快的调调，而完全不用担心撞着人或什么，因为前面有个人会为你扶住车头；刷卡的时候没有去看余额的数字，前台小姐姐还偷偷塞给你两块糖果，说祝你们幸福。风也轻轻的，云也轻轻的，阳光给予的温度正好，连矿泉水都有了点甜味儿——好像世界上所以美好的事情都朝你挥挥手，为你的心动添砖加瓦。

“在笑什么呢？”史蒂夫好奇地问到。“请问巴基巴恩斯先生，是什么事情能让你笑的这么甜啊？我有点嫉妒了。”

“嫉妒去吧，去嫉妒我可爱的史蒂夫罗杰斯先生。”

什么叫恋爱啊？

巴基坐在电脑桌前，一字一句地敲打新的章节。但是“克里斯”这个名字总是一不小心就会变成“史蒂夫”——这一男主原型。然后他会先痴痴地盯着这三个字看一会儿，才按撤销键把字删除。

恋爱就是当你想起你的爱人，你就会呆呆地笑。然后说超级超级超级超级爱他。

你问为什么不用些更美好的词语来形容他，或是这份感情？

拜托，很浅薄的喜欢才会说那些花里花哨的句子。用华丽的词藻来堆砌出爱人的音容笑貌，爱与未来，这多可笑啊？怎么能有语言能准确形容出爱人的形象呢？文字在他身上会显得笨重，只有真实的他才是最好的诠释。史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，是巴基巴恩斯的爱与未来。所以很深刻的喜欢只会说我超级超级超级超级爱你了。

不行。巴基把撤销键连按四下。

得要加个“无敌”。

我超级超级超级超级无敌爱你。

在巴基洋洋洒洒地写完文给客户发过去后，他开始认真的考虑起和史蒂夫的未来——出aaa柜。说实在话，他在签订合同的时候并没有想过自己的性取向。因为职业的特殊性，他在这方面放的很开。他的朋友们也都是如此，love is love。但是史蒂夫……巴基犹豫了，史蒂夫的家人会同意吗？

“史蒂夫，”巴基去敲史蒂夫的房门，得到应允后进入，“我想我们需要谈谈。”

“我们真是想到一起去了！”关于工作——他始终是要坦白的。巴基是他想要共度一生的人，这个想法在他心里坐着秋千荡了一遍又一遍，就是不肯停止。他很笃定自己的想法。他想要让自己的家人们，朋友们，同事们都人是这个世界上最甜的小孩——他现在要开始迈出第一步。

史蒂夫向巴基招手，让他过来。电脑屏幕上是等待视频通话的界面。“不过在此之前，我想把你介绍给我家人。”

“你明白这意味着什么吗，史蒂夫？”巴基的声音有些颤抖，激动和慌张占了二分之一，还有二分之一是对未来的唾手可得而涌起的喜悦。

“我在清楚不过了，巴基。我想要和你过一辈子，想要和你面对未来的一切。”

巴基还想说些什么，但所有的犹豫都卡在喉咙里，被喜悦的浪花淹没。“恋爱”的定义突然间又增加了一条——它能赋予人无上的勇气。

“史蒂薇！快让我看看你！”屏幕里是一位面目和善的女子，快乐的语调让她看起来像优雅和活泼的交界点。

“妈妈，”史蒂夫拉着巴基让他也进入屏幕。“这是巴基，巴基巴恩斯。巴基，这是我的妈妈，莎拉。”

“您好，莎拉姐姐！您可真年轻，容我无理，我真的无法称呼这么美丽的面庞为阿姨。”

“哦，甜蜜的孩子！”莎拉的眼睛笑成一弯月，“这是你的室友吗？你该向人家多学学。”

“实际上，不止。”史蒂夫把男朋友三个字在心里溜了一圈，最终克制住让秘密提早分享的冲动。“爸爸呢？”

“你爸？你爸可被你气的够呛……快别说他了，快看看是谁来了！”莎拉把摄像头转了一圈。

巴基只来及看见一抹红色，也许是裙角之类的，笔记本电脑就被史蒂夫啪地合上。不过在黑屏之前，电脑还是锲而不舍地留下了最后一句话——

“卡特，就是你过说你想娶的女孩！”

————————————————————  
糖里藏刀好吃吗吗？

9.  
“你的黑眼圈看起来很有中国熊猫风味。”

娜塔莎已经有一个月没有见过巴基了。她偶尔会从多洛丽兹的嘴巴里套出点什么可爱的八卦——巴基和某个神秘牛郎谈恋爱的风流韵事，这一度成为办公室里最有意思的话题。娜塔莎以前是不信的，但在看到巴基一脸“我昨天没睡好，并且前天也没睡好”的样子，她立刻就加入了八卦行列。

“是爱情的洪水太泛滥了吗，我们可爱的小鹿仔？”爱情的洪水，这个词曾经是巴基的笔误，他想写汁（jing）水（ye）来着。于是这个词在被娜塔莎检查出来后就变成了一个梗，一个攻太能干的梗。

巴基浑浑噩噩地抬起眼皮，他没有反应过来这是个梗。“不。”他继续把精力放回电脑屏幕，他尽力去憋出一点文字，很快又把他们全删除了。在楞楞地盯着键盘三秒后，他果断选择向娜塔莎使出泪眼攻击。

“我还有点存货，娜特。”

是个有眼睛的人都知道巴基正经历着失恋，娜塔莎摆摆手，一脸嫌弃的把这个失魂落魄的小鹿赶回家。

距离史蒂夫离开已经过去了整整三天。巴基漫无目的地游荡在街上。到底要去哪里呢？他并不知道。也许看到红灯就转弯，看见绿灯就直行。

这和谈恋爱的感觉正好相反——所有东西都在跟他作对，连街上的情侣都多了几对，他们大胆地接吻，拥抱，挑衅着他的神经。他想回家，但是没有灯光和温暖的小房间会更让他压抑。

脚最终还是把他带向了归家之路。他把自己摔进床褥，他想，起码在家里不用看到那些糟心的事——但生活并不如他所愿，他在下一秒就被打脸了——隔壁的道格兄弟回来了，也许还有他们的酒友们。

墙板在他们豪迈的歌声下显得渺小，所有声音不遗余力地穿过巴基的耳朵。

there is a tavern in the town, in the town

And there my dear love sits him down, sits him down

And drinks his wine 'mid laughter free

And never, never thinks of me

Fare thee well, for I must leave thee,

Do not let the parting grieve thee

And remember that the best of friends must part, must part

Adieu, adieu, kind friends adieu, adieu, adieu

I can no longer stay with you, stay with you……

无论歌词在反复中怎样变化，耳朵总能准确地捕捉到能让他难过的段落——他永远不会，永远不会敲开我的门扉，悲痛我一人承担。

这可真是够cao蛋的了！巴基用枕头压住耳朵，但这根本无济于事。只能等待疲惫把夜幕拉下，让月亮赐他一个安稳的梦——这同样不能实现。就在巴基昏昏欲睡的边缘打转时，急促的拍门声几乎要把他的屋子给闹翻。

“史蒂夫！”

迎来的却是多洛丽兹和娜塔莎。若放在平时，多洛丽兹会调侃他些什么，但现在她并没有这份情趣。

“你看到了吗？”娜塔莎的问题把巴基弄得一头雾水。他耸耸肩，乱成一团的鸡窝头足以证明他刚才享受了一个“多么美好”的睡眠。

“从好的方面来想，恭喜你回到榜首。”娜塔莎把手机递给他看。

“从坏的方面来讲，”屏幕上的红字在黑色的网页界面显得尤为明显，巴基还能从手机的反光中看到自己惊讶的脸，“你被人举报了。”

“举报理由是，抄袭。”

网上冲浪是件很快乐的事，这点山姆很是赞同，但如果你是那个海边救生员，一边要看有没有敢于在涉yellow的边缘活蹦乱跳的人，还要一边处理各种有人身伤害嫌疑的帖子——你就不会快乐了。

而山姆就正在处理一个棘手，又令人烦恼的案子。

“‘著名写手冬日战士抄袭doc大大新文！立刻删文道歉！’嗯？”山姆露出一个黑人问号脸。如果他没记错，史蒂夫的小男友不就是……他拖动鼠标继续看贴。看得出来发帖人是做足了功课，甚至连“冬日战士”最早期的文也拿出来和“doc”比对了一番，确实是有很多相像之处。

“……我发现这个问题是看了最新一期冬日战士的文，众所周知冬日战士是走黄暴路线的（抄袭我们doc大大），然后这一期的新篇竟然开始走纯情风格！你敢相信吗，就在doc大大转战写《纯情罗曼史》后！说是巧合你们信吗？反正我不信！而且最新篇的内容也跟大大写的差不多，两人去看电影，然后亲😚亲！这就是抄梗！赤裸裸的抄梗！冬日战士删文道歉！！！”

山姆从最后三个加红加粗的感叹号内都能看出发帖人的义愤填膺，底下的评论已经炸开了锅，骂的要有多难听有多难听。

但这并不够网警删帖维护当事人精神安全的要求——况且他并没有上东区的网络管理权限——上东区的管理人是史蒂夫，正在休假。山姆试着给史蒂夫打电话，但最终只是接到了留言箱。

“唉，小朋友你自求多福吧。”山姆摇了摇头，清者自清，浊者自浊，巴基保重。

“清者自清，我没抄袭。”

“可是现在没人相信！”娜塔莎一把拽住满屋子乱转圈的多洛丽兹，这让她更加头晕。“听着，巴基。我们相信你，好吗？我们相信你。但是我们需要更多人和我们一样信任你，支持你。最好的办法就是拿出证据，证明你没有抄袭。”

巴基又点开一个新网页，准确来说这就是一切的源起。这个和自己名字并列的“doc”他是真的没听说过，更别说抄袭了。

“他发布的每篇文都比我早几天——这是最难解决的。”doc早期的文主要涉猎方面是bg向小yellow文，其中有几个play确实和巴基的比较像，甚至是描写语句都有类似的。

多洛丽兹皱起眉，不知为何她总觉得这个帖子出现的时间太巧妙了，最奇妙的是这次的撞剧情。

“除了我，还有谁看过你的新写的文？”大侦探多洛丽兹试图找到华点。

“没有。”

“连你男朋友也没有？”娜塔莎瞬间就明白了多洛丽兹的话中话。

“没有。不可能是他！”巴基也察觉到自己背叛了单身组织的事情是瞒不住了，索性承认了。“史蒂夫不是那种人。”

多洛丽兹和娜塔莎交换了一个眼神，华点找到了。问题就出在这个来路不明的牛郎身上！

“他是什么职业？牛郎？说句你不爱听的，这种人最会把握人心。什么话能让你开心他在清楚不过了，你明白吗巴基？”

“你清楚他的底细吗？你见过他的家人朋友吗？你有没有想过一种可能，他就是doc？他就是为了黑你才跟你在一起的？”

多洛丽兹和娜塔莎的每一个落句都是一个问号，但巴基感觉她们已经把这个当成了事实，句末用的是大大的感叹号。

“不，不会是他。”

他的陈述句在一浪更比一浪高的疑问句中显得渺小又苍白，仿佛他用的才是问号。

“好吧，随你！你就是被灌了迷魂汤！”多洛丽兹觉得肺都要气炸了，脸红的都要和头发融为一体了。“他人呢？我们来当面对质！”这时二人才后知后觉的发觉史蒂夫根本不在这里，于是谴责的声音愈发有了底气。

“让我猜猜，他跟你表白还要跟你出柜，被他爸妈强行召回家了？”多洛丽兹在尾调上添了一个口哨表示讽刺。“多么完美的借口！”

一语中的。

多洛丽兹还在滔滔不绝义愤填膺地发挥她写狗血小说的文学功底，但巴基却被这句话钉在原地。

“……所以，是真的？”在一旁沉默许久的娜塔莎冷不丁发射了一枚导弹。多洛丽兹也不再穷追猛打绝世渣男，安静地等待巴基的回答

“……”

“完美的借口”这句话就像凿开铜墙铁壁的第一个洞，很快所有的水都涌了进来。这堵墙是用巴基对史蒂夫的信任累计而成的——他相信史蒂夫也是真真实实地喜欢着自己，如那些那些甜蜜的回忆一样真实。但当怀疑的海水腐蚀侵袭，所有的记忆都笼罩上了一层别样色彩。

相遇。

一则招对象的广告。连不靠谱的相亲都比这个听起来正经。

同居。

一纸合同，最分明的白纸黑字记下了他们是雇佣关系。

脸颊吻。

在开放的美国是朋友都会有的行为。

保释。

好朋友都会这么做。

吻。

主动方是巴基。

酒后表白。

这是巴基最有力的论据，但谁能保证那不是史蒂夫先前准备好的情话呢？再说泡在酒精里的牛郎怎么会一口倒呢？

短暂的、还来不及品味就结束的欢愉此刻都像干涩火辣的烈酒烧灼着巴基的胃。入临瀑布的急转而下让他头晕目眩，但思想却还在作怪，把心里的绞痛无限放大。

“巴基？巴基！”

最后一眼看见的是两个红发女郎的身影。巴基想，这可真像那天在视频里红色衣袂。那么炽热，那么自信。

像火一样，都快要把巴基巴恩斯烧尽了。

10.  
祸不单行，但可以双至，也可能三降。

“为什么好事总不能像坏事一样一股脑子丢过来呢？”巴基在床上哀嚎，他忍受清汤寡水，青菜白粥已经有两天了。

“因为坏事十之八九，好事只占一二。”多洛丽兹最擅长发毒鸡汤，她给巴基额头一个栗子，“你可真行啊，胃出血。”

“不止呢，肝也有些硬化。”娜塔莎读过一年医，能看得出片子里的一些门道。

“肝稿肝的，请问能算工伤吗？能请假吗？”

“恭喜，抄袭的事没处理完你想更都没门。”娜塔莎翻了一个白眼。“关键是你那个小……他没有出现，除了从根辟谣我想不到更好的解决办法。”

巴基还是想为史蒂夫辩白，但勇气全在胃里烧灼殆尽了。他像是鱼吐泡泡般无力地张开双唇，最终还是闭上了。

“或者说，我们去查查这个doc。女人的第六感让我觉得他很有问题。”多洛丽兹提议。doc这个名字她并没有听过，这一点就很令人奇怪了，她自认见多识广。“其实我昨天就拜托朋友去找找看了，但是没有人对他有印象。”

“炒作？那为什么要牵扯到我？而且确实有理有据。”

“显而易见，要么是你正好跟他共享脑洞并且每次手都恰好比他慢那么一点点，要么就是你跟他有梁子，他想搞垮你。”娜塔莎抱臂依靠在沙发上，手指时不时地敲击。她个人偏向于后者。

“他会不会是神盾局的人？”神盾局是在九头蛇后成立的公司，一样的客户群让两公司成为了死对头。近年来神盾局从九头蛇挖走了不少九头蛇的墙角，这让两方结怨更深。

“那为什么要把事情办的那么绝？他们无非是想让九头蛇解雇巴基，但不会有公司想要有抄袭前科的作者。”娜塔莎否定了多洛丽兹的想法。

一个有备而来，身份模糊的敌人。这可是件棘手的事。

离线用户史蒂夫也没有歇着，他花了整整五天的时间去解决让人头疼的遗留事件，并让妈妈接受了他是个gay——不能这么说，他只喜欢巴基，起码他无法想象跟山姆亲亲抱抱举高高的画面。

不行，不能想，会吐。

史蒂夫买了最近一班飞布鲁克林的飞机票，直到在候机室坐下，他才有功夫理会被山姆信息轰炸到快没话费的手机，他可真想要感谢山姆还给他留了一点点。他想给巴基打个电话，他们已经五天没有见着了，尽管思念越过高楼大厦已经让他们在梦中见了个够。

但爆炸式的留言让他的手机卡顿了，史蒂夫只得看看山姆到底给他发了些什么牢骚。

text1  
hey cap，是我，山姆。你管理的上东区出了点事，你快回来看看 。

text2  
还是我，山姆。这关乎到你的小情人，好吗？你快回来吧！弗瑞都要通缉你了！

text3  
你玩忽职守了兄弟！新来的替补还不会处理这种事……上帝保佑，快让你看到手机吧！你不上网的吗？你是老年人吗？  
……

山姆咆哮且崩溃的语气总能让人笑出声，直到史蒂夫看到第七条留言，他才意识到事情的重要性。

text7  
额，史蒂夫？我是巴基。额……可以回我一个电话吗？如果你在忙，额，我可以等。

史蒂夫立刻登录九头蛇的官网。网站的首页已经吵成一片，舆论风头的人物赫然是著名写手冬日战士和原小透明写手doc——他在一夜间吸粉三万，相对的，冬日战士的粉丝也有很多粉转路，路转黑的。

史蒂夫点开最新的一个帖子，其中包含doc最新章节和冬日战士的最新章节对比，作为初始挂人帖的补充。

看电影后接吻，史蒂夫细细品味这些文字。巴基的文风向来是豪迈地，真性情的主人公总是敢爱敢恨，确实和这次小心翼翼、偷尝甜果的主人公不像——这次的主人公不如说像是巴基本人。没有那么荡气回肠的恩爱情仇，就是两个普通人的爱恋。他们会窝在同一个沙发里看电视，手牵着手走在街上。就是最寻常无奇却又耐人思忖的爱。

就像史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯爱情。

这种将名字并列在一起的想法让他偷偷笑出来，原来巴基是这么看待那次的亲吻。他原以为巴基会觉得这个吻逊毙了。

当然这个笑并没有持续很长时间。就在他看到doc也用相同的题材，相差无几的文风去记录这次约会时，他发誓他真的有作噁，从意识到物质的那种 。

在很久之后，巴基问他，为什么当时完全没有怀疑过是巴基抄袭了doc，史蒂夫摇摇头，大概是直觉，不，或准确些，是信任。无条件地信任。这是后话暂且不表，现在的当务之急是赶紧在事件升级之前控制下来。

“冬日战士不是这样的人，我敢用我的职位为他担保。九头蛇不能冷藏这么优秀的写手！”

“罗曼诺夫小姐，总编辑的位子可不是非你不可，我希望你明白这一点。”皮尔斯慢条斯理地滚动鼠标，黑红色的页面让他的脸也黑了一圈。“重要的不是他抄没抄，抄了谁的，抄了什么内容。而是人们怎么说，舆论指向哪里。我看到的可不是个小写手在子虚莫有的罪名中受苦受难，我看到的是九头蛇财报上的箭头在向下！”

娜塔莎抿起嘴唇，她当然知道这个视公司前途如命的上司不会给巴基什么好脸色，但是没有想到他会要雪藏巴基。雪藏意味着封杀，再没有一家网站或报社会接受巴基。他的以往文章也会被封起来，连痕迹都没有。

“怎么样？”得到娜塔莎沉重的表情回复后，多洛丽兹表示并不出人意料。

“说真的，要是这次事情能解决，我们几个一起跳槽去神盾吧？旺达跟我说那里待遇可好了。”

“行，听你的。”不过重点是要把这次事情解决掉。现在挂“冬日战士”帖子满天飞，局势完全是一边倒。该死的doc，到底是怎么做到的？

多洛丽兹继续刷手机，她点开一个叫“冬日战士抄袭文大总结”的帖子。

“他以后会结婚，会拥有漂亮聪明的孩子，他的爱人，丹尼尔不知道那是男是女，但那个人都不会是自己。但丹尼尔从不后悔爱上他。也许他们这就是他们故事的高潮，往后都是下落；也许自己再也遇不到一个这么喜欢的人——有这一个吻可以回味，就够了。”

多洛丽兹总觉得在哪里看过这段文字。上一个帖子？

不。

一个影影绰绰的视频在她脑海中放映。一个小餐馆，汉堡，可乐，巴基傻笑着敲击键盘，老式直男衣着的青年，qing qu用品店。

“娜塔莎！我想我找到了突破口——那个doc，请巴基当过枪手！”

“我给你五秒钟的时间解释你给人当枪手的事情。”巴基朝多洛丽兹疯狂眨眼，后者像是睁眼瞎一样故意回避了巴基的视线。

“4——3——”巴基在娜塔莎的红色美甲上看到了自己的下场——鲜血淋漓，死不瞑目。

“okok！我说！他是我以前的同学泽莫！”

11.  
“赫尔穆特·泽莫。”史蒂夫动用权限追踪到doc网名身后的真实身份。无前科，无不良记录，普普通通的小白领，清白的像一张纸。继续查找他的网上记录，发现他除了更文外几乎没有任何印记。

但多年做网👮警的经验告诉史蒂夫，最清白的记录往往最不正常，正如被粉刷过白墙必然曾经染污。果不其然，在一个网吧的IP地址中有他登录被覆盖的痕迹——西伯利亚网吧。

“我一般在这里找他，他是这儿的老板。刚毕业那会儿我没工作，是他帮我介绍客户度过了最难过的几个月，他只从中拿很少的中介费。”网吧隐藏在街末巷角里，小小的门面被随意停放的货车挡了一半，更加不起眼了。看来这是一家只欢迎老客户的网吧。

空调似乎打得太足了，冷气腾着白雾直往外窜。巴基熟门熟路地跟前台打了声招呼，小哥便给他们三人打开后门。多洛丽兹做了一个“酷”的嘴型，娜塔莎却面色凝重，在心里酝酿着谈判词。

“你来了，巴基。”男人有着日耳曼民族的典型长相，棕褐色的眼眸直勾勾地望着巴基。所有的事情都不言而喻，他坦然承认这一切所作所为。

为什么是你？巴基脑中轰鸣声骤起，他突然想到很久以前泽莫对他说的话——万一哪天被人捅了一刀，我希望我会说为什么要捅我，而不是为什么是你捅我——这两句话的区别不言而喻，后者更带着些对背叛的难以置信。

“你在惊讶吗？在惊讶为什么迫害你的人是我？你该摸着心脏问问你自己。菲欧娜——你大概不记得她了，但我想以后会永远记得她。”

菲欧娜？多洛丽兹从中嗅到些许八卦的味道，但碍于紧绷着的气氛就没敢把调侃的话放出来，只是在脑中补出一个爱恨情仇交织起来的修罗场。

显然事实并不是多洛丽兹脑补出来的那样。

“记得学校新闻社吗？那个带着副眼镜还有牙套的校报记者？”泽莫继续他的攻势，一步一步地像巴基走来。

“你说她的文章像极了一个学长写的，当着全新闻社的面。”

巴基对这事儿有些印象，当时他只是实话实说，并无顾及其他。在所有人面前损伤一个人的颜面确实不对。

“然后她被新闻社的人赶了出去，在路上被车撞死了。”泽莫紧贴着巴基而立，足够短的距离让巴基只能看清他的眼睛。苍凉又饱经风霜，只消看上一眼就如同被西伯利亚的风雪贯穿到骨髓。

“她的全名叫做赫尔穆特·菲欧娜。她是我的好妹妹。”

“她死了，你就是凶手。你个杀人于无形的刽子手。”

巴基向后退一点泽莫就向前近一点，压迫着前者撞上电脑桌。黑红色的电脑页面不知是在报复还是在缅怀。

文字是极具力量的东西。它有时可以不关乎语音语调，承载着情感的文字便会从一个心脏飞翔另一个心脏。

“刽子手。谋杀者。罪魁祸首。”泽莫还是用着他一贯的，平铺直叙似的语气，把事情说得轻得像一片羽毛。因为他知道这种谴责对巴基这种人最为适合——他会因为你的辱骂而变得心安，你说的越多他越觉得身上的担子轻，就像他只犯了那么些错一样;但是我偏不这样，泽莫想，他要给巴基一个种子，让他去自己伸展罪状的枝蔓，直到谴责的根茎盘虬卧龙似地把他的心跳掩住。

你该为她的死亡负责，巴基巴恩斯。泽莫的眼睛里有壮士断腕的决绝，复仇的血液已经让他上瘾，他迫不及待的想看冬日战士的末日，从身败名裂开始。

“全都不许动！”有人在黑暗中踉跄几步的嗤声，紧接着几道强光便把四人的视线夺走了去。“抱头，蹲下！”四人立刻照做了，巴基还特意转向个背光的地方，起码他的眼睛能好受些。

白茫茫的光圈更亮更近了。

“互联网并非法外之地，先生们，女士们。你们涉嫌发表黄色信息，侵入互联网黑篡改时间记录，恶意诋毁他人名誉，以人肉他人的形式泄露他人隐私等多项罪名。第一网👮警大队提醒您，不要做无谓的抵抗造成不必要的损失。”

这声音听着有点耳熟。

这句式听着也有点耳熟。

“史蒂夫？”巴基迷惑性发言。

“fu♥k！”这声音从另外一边传来，而后还有一串嘻嘻的笑。“cap，恭喜你。护了那么久的人给你亲手缉拿归案了。”

“language，山姆！”

史蒂夫无fu♥ck说。这是命运的捉弄还是世道的变化无常？美国公安机关布鲁克林分局网👮警一队大队长在线求解。

缘分，意指人与人之间命中注定的遇合机会。也可以泛指人与人或人与事物之间发生联系的机遇。普遍来讲，许多人都希望能和爱人有着这样那样的缘分。

巴基也不例外。但是和史蒂夫这样网络一线牵，奔现火葬场的缘分还是别了吧。试问网络警👮察和小黄文写手这种死对头cp能磕吗？不能！他巴基巴恩斯今天就把话放在这儿了，他就是一辈子单身，一辈子当个死处男，他都不会磕这种邪教cp！

但是人类的本质就是真香。随地乱插flag就是真香的第一步。

看着对面聚光灯下一黑一白的身影，巴基突然间想起自己曾有过要写小yellow文养史蒂夫的想法。至于是养还是包养，已经被他头上满满的黑线过滤掉了。

“姓名。”

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

“性别。”

“男。”

这些话就曾经在同样的时间段一样的房间里问过相同的人。山姆是靠可劲地拧自己大腿肉才忍住当着二人的面哈哈大笑的。

天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁！

“史蒂夫……额，我是说，罗杰斯警官。这边就我们三个人，我就敞开天窗说亮话了。”巴基，稳住！你要把这两人在私底下干的那点yellow事情把握住，不能被他们压制！

“OK。”山姆果断关闭摄像机。俗话说，事不关己高高挂起。但是山姆警官选择很有兄弟爱的捧着爆米花看戏。

“罗杰斯警官，别以为我不知道你的另一个身份。”

什么身份？史蒂夫本人露出迷惑性微笑😊？。

什么身份？好兄弟山姆嗅到了一丝八卦气味。是划船不用桨全程只靠浪的夜店小王子？还是被捉奸在床为对象加冕绿帽的海王？

“别不承认了，我知道你是牛郎！我不会就因为这个看不起你——也不会因为你是网👮警就害怕你！”雄赳赳气昂昂，我小yellow文写手还怕你不成？

答曰，不怕，就是慌的一笔。

牛郎。请问是中国神话故事里牛郎织女里的牛郎，还是天上星星参北斗里的牛郎，还是身兼海王和夜店小王子双职并能歌善舞聊天不直男的牛郎？史蒂夫的微笑在山姆逐渐放荡的笑声中分崩离析。

“笑什么笑，你不也是嫖客吗？我都知道了！”

笑声戛然而止。史蒂夫用一种“哦哦哦原来你是这样的山姆威尔逊啊”的眼神把山姆浑身上下耽了一圈。正直守法好单身青年山姆义愤填膺，委屈地说，我嫖还能单身吗？

重点不是在“嫖”这个完全违背网👮警身份的词，也不在于嫖的是谁，而在于他山姆威尔逊守身如玉单身至今的清誉不可被亵渎。

“巴基，你从你从哪点上看出我是牛郎了？”

“相貌，气质，谈吐，哪点都很像。最重要你自己就这么跟我介绍你职业的。”

山姆横过来一个眼神，你是怎么做到把一个品行优良遵纪守法的网👮警身份说的那么邪气的？史蒂夫仔细回想了一下，他好像解释的是:“我从事保护客户心灵安全，通过某些渠道为客户建立良好避风港的工作。”

山姆:这很贴切啊，我们网👮警不就是扫yellow打fei为网上冲浪的人们建造良好社交环境吗？

巴基:不啊，心灵安全，牛郎是不是通过聊天使客户开心吗？良好避风港不就是在说他们工作的夜总会或是酒吧吗？

山姆表示他不想继续这场比谁脑洞更大的争论，因为他真的觉得巴基也说的有道理。

“所以你不是牛郎？你也不是嫖客？”巴基声音微微颤抖。完了完了，他想，人证物证俱在，其中一个已经掌握他所有罪证！发个征对象启示被网👮警找上，去包牛郎被网👮警逮住，去找诽谤造谣者被网👮警一锅端。请问他今年是跟网👮警干上了吗？

“对。所以你说的客户是指……嫖客？”回想起巴基前几天一本正经的问他对他客户有没有说过什么话，他当时还在奇怪呢。好了，现在破案了。

所以说现在巴基巴恩斯不仅要面对涉yellow的罪名，还要面对诽谤警员的诉讼？巴基在心里默念my God，希望牢饭能好吃点。

————————————————————  
哈哈哈哈喜大普奔普天同庆两人终于不用跨服谈恋爱了(•̀ϖ•́ )

12.  
所幸史蒂夫和山姆并没有计较什么牛郎和嫖客的问题。不然诽谤警员的问刑可能比他涉yellow来的要大。山姆重新开启摄像机，努力继续做正经的笔供。

“巴基巴恩斯先生，我们找到您的时候您正在跟一个涉嫌进行网络人身攻击的泽莫先生在一起。请问您是去干什么？你们是什么关系？如果不解释清楚您很有可能被认为是同伙。”

巴基脑中的CPU极速运作。他当然不能说自己是同伙，他可是受害者好吗？但是问题就在这里，他说自己是受害者的同时就能坐实自己是冬日战士，九头蛇的头号小yellow文写手。

“赫尔穆特·泽莫先生，您涉嫌一起攻击他人网络人身安全的案件。警方希望你能坦白。我们会从宽处理，并且抗拒对你毫无益处。”在史蒂夫隔壁的特查拉义正言辞道。面前的男人神智清醒，甚至带着微笑。看来是个难对付的角色，他要做好奋战一晚的心理准备。

“没错，是我干的。过程我全都说——巴基，也就是冬日战士，他是我的大学同学。一直以来他都有给我的‘客户’做枪手。当然了，这些客户都是我编的，他是个怕麻烦的人所以一直把我当个中介点。至于为什么我总能在他前些时候把文章发出来，这是因为我太清楚他会写些什么了。他只会写自己身边发生的事，还有就是那些有色文学。我只需要跟踪他，告诉他我的‘客户’需要他写什么，逼他早些完成给我的这份稿子。顺便一提，那些发帖讨说法的，也是我的小号。”

这是一场有预谋的诽谤。从积年累月地收集素材到最后推波助澜，受害人都被算的死死的。在惊讶泽莫的坦然之外，特查拉细细一想总觉得哪里不对。

“你知道你在干什么吗？这件事曝光了之后你锒铛入狱，冬日战士会重新拥有清白。到时候网络上的人会更同情他，关注他，为他声讨你。你这么策划有是何苦呢？”特查拉听说了泽莫是为他妹妹报复的巴基，但是这一切毫无意义。

“有意义。”泽莫笑了起来。“他会陪我的，因为他涉嫌传播yellow文学。”

“就这个？你完全可以向我们举报他。”

“等等，这只是我计划的一部分，虽然我在试过举报几次之后石沉大海，我只想给他一点惩罚。更重要的是，我要向那些完全不知事情来龙去脉却喜欢推波助澜的人宣战。你知道吗，我有故意PS出了些日期差错，如果有人细细去检查，真的认真的了解事情的经过，我早就坐在这里了。”

你知道吗，菲欧娜就是被这些人害死的。巴基没有说错，菲欧娜的文章确实像极了那个学长——因为就是那个学长抄袭了菲欧娜。这是在泽莫去整理遗物时发现的。杂志上学长的文发表时间为五月十日，菲欧娜的则是四月十日。没有人为菲欧娜辩白，他们只是听了一种可能就以此为契机对瘦弱女孩一阵乱怼。

当所有人都用唾沫星子抨击她，用他们肤浅却又自以为是的审视目光烧灼她。她想怒吼出真相，但是都如鲠在喉。于是她选择沉默，将真相永远沉入深海。

“知道网络最需要什么吗？不是扫yellow，是扫除这些指鹿为马还能让千夫跟从的思想。人言亦言，别人说什么就是什么。什么都不知道就开始宣泄自己私有的愤怒。负能量就是这么被传递开的。我认为但凡有点思想的人都不会去轻易掺和这些事。”这是泽莫在关闭摄像机前说的最后一句话。

在关闭摄像机后他沉默了许久，就在特查拉起身要走的时候，他才再次开口。

“帮我跟巴基说，对不起。还有，出去后帮菲欧娜澄清。”他似乎是笃定了和巴基不会在狱中相见了。

“好的，我会转达的。”特查拉同意，“同时感谢您宝贵的建议。我们会改进的。”

“我是受害者，也就是最近被黑到火的冬日战士。”

特查拉敲了门两声门，跟史蒂夫和山姆说了声可以放人了，又把泽莫的话转述给巴基。于是巴基就在一脸蒙圈中被送出了警厅。

巴基:？？？这样子涉yellow都逮不住我？？？这是上天在告诉我以后要更加努力再接再厉吗？？？

娜塔莎和多洛丽兹早就等候多时了，看到巴基出来的那一瞬间两人就差给他来上两个火热的巴掌了。

“感谢皮老头！感谢他封杀了你！现在网路里面根本找不到你的文，他们拿你没办法！”

什么封杀？什么没文？巴基反应了两秒，脑细胞如山洪暴发。

艹，他失业了！

史蒂夫到家的时候巴基正颓然地陷在沙发里，手里有一下没一下的摁着遥控器找片子看。史蒂夫洗净在路上买的李子，装盘给巴基端了过去。在自己那半边的沙发上用巴基的同款姿势坐下。

“额……你认为我是牛郎？”

“嗯。以前看是的，但你不是。”巴基选了一部看着很是无聊的片子，剧情拖沓地不像样。但他没有换。

“我下岗了。”史蒂夫说，语气就像再说我今天吃饭了。“我考虑做你口中的那个职业。”

“你可以包我吗？”这句才是重点，史蒂夫把自己半辈子的羞耻心都用上了。

“包不起你，史蒂夫。”巴基欲哭无泪，他想起了卡上的余额，刚刚丢掉的工作，每月定期要交的房租。“我也失业了。上次给你的包月费中还有我这个月，下个月，下下个月的房租！我真的一分钱都没了！”

包牛郎要付出高昂代价他是知道的，但包了个网👮警还那么贵这是个什么事啊！巴某完全没有想到人家网👮警啥都没跟他要，是他自己主动竖起罪恶的三根手指。

史蒂夫完全没有料到这种回答，他以为网👮警工作的结束意味着他们会夫妻双双把家还，从此过上美好幸福没羞没臊的生活——哪知理想很丰满现实很骨感。

“我很便宜的！你亲一下我我就给你嫖一天！”某幻想中头牌牛郎选择自降身价。不过这掉价好像有点狠。俗话说便宜没好货，好的东西不一定贵，但贵的东西绝对不会差。他决定稍稍，稍稍抬高价格。

“不行，亲一下嫖两小时。不不不，还是一小时吧！”

这是稍稍？请问史蒂夫先生对稍稍的定义是不是理解有误差啊？一下子翻了二十四倍啊！

于是巴基约定果断喊停这种想要继续抬价的行为——他吧唧一口亲上史蒂夫的嘴唇。

好软！史蒂夫更加坚定了要坐地起价的奸商心。“不不不，我觉得还是……”

然后又是响亮的一声啵唧。

“半……”

巴基再次吧唧了一口，这次他停留的时间久了一些。嘴唇已经开始发烫了，稍微交错的唇片将史蒂夫的心都暖化了。甜津津的味道渡过唇齿，他小心地撬开贝齿，身行力践巴基在书中写的接吻片段。

第一次的深吻并不容易，两人刚把舌头交叠在一起，空气就灰溜溜的从他们肺部逃光了。他们不得已地停下来大口的换气。

“我支付了三个吻——你要被我嫖三个小时！”嘿嘿嘿嘿，虽然本身不是顶级牛郎，但是长了一副顶级牛郎的脸啊！（划掉）但是是这个牛郎是自己独有的！

“是一个小时四十五分钟，我刚才心里才定的价格。你得再付几个小时的。”嘻嘻嘻嘻，终于！这个时刻要来了！他史蒂夫辛勤阅读小yellow文积累的经验终于要派上用场了！

“奸商。”巴基付了一个吻。现在他有两个小时——哪里不太对，那声奸商好像……

“奸商。流氓。衣冠禽兽。”多洛丽兹，娜塔莎还有山姆齐齐地站在门口，异口同声地对没羞没臊的二人表示，今日定要问候他们的祖宗十八代。

————————————————————  
弗瑞:让我来看看是哪个小朋友乱用职权的？哦是你啊，史蒂夫。本周出勤率最低也是你。你懂我什么意思吗？（写检查啊！）

史蒂夫:好的我懂了，我会洗心革面，重新做人的。（掏出辞呈递了过去，头也不回地走了）

弗瑞:东西也交了人也一副要改头换面的样子，但我总觉得哪里不对。。。

13.  
“你们怎么来了？”巴基默默把李子分给三人，希望这些可爱的李子能让他们忘掉刚才尴尬的一幕。

“我和娜特来找你商量跳槽的事。正好看见门口有这只徘徊的孤魂野鬼，就顺带放进来了。”多洛丽兹狠狠地咬下一口李子，眼睛直勾勾的盯着抢走自家好闺蜜的史蒂夫。

孤魂野鬼山姆表示不服，他只不过是在犹豫要不要进去毕竟里面浓郁的恋爱酸臭味他隔着门板都能闻到。

在几个眼神角斗的回合中史蒂夫败下阵来。他突然想起这可不就是情敌本敌吗？！好啊，都跑到家里来了！正欲提刀再战，却发现巴基正和她们打成一片。

“其实我早就想去神盾了，九头蛇的福利真心差。正好我们一起。”

史蒂夫自动翻译:诶呀我要跳槽了，陪陪人家嘛我们一起跳！以后就在办公室里过二人世界，不带你男朋友玩！

“行啊，我没问题。泽莫在网络上为我澄清过了，我想神盾是会收我的吧？娜特，你呢？”

史蒂夫自动翻译:好好好我早就不想跟我男朋友玩了。对了娜特，来一起3p吗？

“哼，皮尔斯这老东西，干的事情真不是一般的挫。一个对员工这么狠的公司我看是没什么前途了。I'm in。”

史蒂夫自动翻译:好的巴基，没问题巴基。

三人沆瀣一气说干就干，立刻上电脑把简历投放过去。

客厅这边的史蒂夫说掉眼泪就掉眼泪。爱情就是起起落落落落落落落，才出虎穴又上龙潭，着实不容易。

但是一直只是旁观的山姆并不能读出史蒂夫高深而又深井冰般的思想。在史蒂夫扬着掉金豆的脸问他巴基是不是不要自己的时候，山姆突然被脑中的想法一惊。

这莫不是个九头蛇队长！

当然在一番解释过后，山姆很诚心的想向九头蛇道歉。怎么会有组织会雇用这么个傻x队长呢？这个组织里都是傻x吗？某傻x组织的傻x成员如是想到。

今天是三人来神盾局上班的第一天。

希尔带他们简单介绍了下公司并参观公司全貌，不少前九头蛇成员都对他们表示欢迎。多洛丽兹兴奋地恨不得拥抱巴基和娜塔莎，她就应该早点来！瞧瞧这里的休息室，这里的空调，这里的顶级配置电脑，这里金发碧眼身高八尺大胸翘臀的——艹。

“早上好，巴基。”当着多洛丽兹的面，史蒂夫给巴基脸上印上一声响亮的吧唧。

“史蒂夫，你也？”巴基并不知道史蒂夫也要来神盾局工作，“那以后我们就是同事了！我在写手区15座，我还没看到你们技术部门在哪里 。”巴基想着史蒂夫以前是搞网络安全的，那现在应该在技术部门。

“原来你们认识？”希尔向三人介绍史蒂夫，“那我就不多介绍了，这位是我们新任总裁，史蒂夫罗杰斯先生。”

什么？！巴基瞪大双眼望向史蒂夫，“同样是第一天上班，怎么你就是总裁我还是小写手？”

“重新认识下好了。我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，神盾局创始人的儿子。因为我想要当个遵纪守法的好公民所以拒绝接受我爸的公司去做了网👮警。”史蒂夫一脸“如果我不好好工作当网👮警我就只能回来继承公司了”的表情让巴基想给他来上一拳。

希尔在旁补充，你爸当时都快被你气炸了。巴基在心里补充，我也要被你气炸了，你特么那么有钱你还在要来压榨我！

“你可以当A小写手，或是B总裁夫人。”史蒂夫笑着给他递来两张纸，一张是员工签约合同，一张是结婚登记表。

二选一。

去他妈的，小孩子才做选择。巴基巴恩斯果断把两张纸都收下。“神盾局不会因为我是总裁夫人就白嫖我吧？”

“可能会，不过你可以从我身上嫖回去。”如果是这样的话那巴基以后一分钱也别想从神盾局这里拿，神盾局总裁全部肉偿！

“听起来蛮公平的，但我先只签员工合同，另一份要看你怎么支持员工工作的。”

“那你可要看好了，本公司相当支持员工。”短暂的失落并不能打倒史蒂夫，化挫折为动力才是他的作风。

多洛丽兹:我觉得这公司待久了迟早要眼瞎……

娜塔莎:我也……

希尔:歪，老罗杰斯先生您在哪里？您儿子要卖公司求老婆了。

三个月后。

巴基深吸了一口气，走上讲台。台下一片闪光灯照的他眼前一片白茫茫。但这些并不能阻止他的笑意，他拿起书册示意座谈会的开始。

“首先，要感谢从百忙中抽出时间来到现场的粉丝们。我知道还有很多人在我被诽谤期间没有脱粉，向你们致以同样的感谢。并祝愿你们无论身处什么样的逆境，都拥有如我般的好运，化险为夷。其次要感谢给我第二次出道机会神盾局，尤其是在那段时间一直相信我的娜塔莎主编和写手‘鸽子精多多在线不更’，我永远爱你们。……没有各位的支持我可能不会完成这部《写给冬日里的星》，说实在话，这是目前为止我最爱的作品。”

台下有粉丝立刻提问，请问这个故事是以你自己的故事改编的吗？

“可以说，是的。我的男友也给与我莫大的支持。我想我的文字只能展现他万分之一的好。”台下掌声雷动，响亮的口哨声此起彼伏。

巴基压压手示意大家平复心情，他看见前排的两个小姐在互锤大腿，边锤边笑，雪白的大腿上已经很红成一片。

请多讲讲你的男朋友吧！不知是谁先带的头，整个会场瞬间被点燃了，附和声很快一浪盖过一浪。

“全都把手举手起来！”

山姆洪亮的声音比什么都管用，把大厅里的人们着实吓了一跳，全都老老实实的举起双手，一副不敢作声的惊慌模样。

但人群中最该惊慌失措的yellow文学传播头头却气定神闲。废话，谁都不会被一个粉嫩嫩的礼炮吓着好吗？但他还是装模做样的举起双手。

“我们接到密报，说这里在聚众传播yin sui文学。”史蒂夫环视了一圈，最终把手铐狠狠拍在桌子上，对上巴基。

“我看你就是聚众涉yellow的头目！”

“美利坚讲究的是证据，前·网警先生。”巴基直视那宝蓝色的双眼说道，还特意把“前”的字节咬的格外清楚。

也许奥斯卡缺这两人影帝奖，山姆撇撇嘴。

“当然有证据——你涉嫌侵入我的心脏盗走我的心跳以征对象形式扰乱我的心律并带有连锁反应，并且不止一次！”

“那请问我会受到怎样的惩罚呢？”

“我要用这枚戒指代替手铐，让你在名为史蒂夫的局子里呆一辈子！”

“说人话。”

“嫁给我。”

“好吧，”巴基笑了起来“那么请史蒂夫警官笑纳我这个惯犯。”

【爱情会有什么？

相遇相知相惜，同食同居同枕，共享共勉共生。就像浪漫的约会场所总是那么几个，能进行的活动也就那么几个那样，这就是真实的生活，单薄到千篇一律。而爱情该有的模样就是从千篇一律中找到新的体会和感受。

我知道，有人喜欢平静有人喜欢热闹。而爱人的出现就像是打破平静湖面的一块石，或是让一切嘈杂静止的绚烂烟花——他会是不同的，他会让你的整个生活都不一样。爱好平静生活的你会开始试着去追求刺激与奔放，而身处热闹市井的你会想着停下来欣赏沿路的风景。

毕竟爱就是这么奇妙。

什么？你问我的爱情是什么样的？

我的爱情就是两个人，一辈子。我们不需要那么丰富又婉转曲折的爱情——那种荡气回肠，钟情至死不渝，或者声势浩荡，撕心裂肺——不，那是小说。你也许听过这样的话语‘我爱的人，我能占据他整个生命，他碰见我以前没有过期，留着空白等着我。*’没错，我爱的人就是这样的。我们在最好时间遇上最好的彼此，顺风顺水的恋爱，在顺风顺水地进入婚姻殿堂，而与此同时，我们的前程也无限光明。我们以后会领养孩子，一个或两个，他们也会平平淡淡长大，事业有成，成家立业，结婚生子。到时候我们也老的不行了，坐在夕阳底下，握着彼此的手沐浴每晚的温暖。有一天我们会离去，或早或晚。不是死于病痛，而是死于生命的尽头，我们会笑着辞别，并期待下一生的再会。

你是否会觉得这样的生活平淡无奇，快活得甚至有些乏味？但世界上最好的生活不就该是如此吗？

我也曾想过像一个航行的好手，希望着迎面来上一番大风大浪，好让我向全世界证明我的厉害。直到遇见他，我便开始祈祷这一路上无风无浪。有一天我知道普通所代表的不是平凡，而是安定；有一天我意识到其实平淡是世界上最好的词。

这是我书中人物的恋爱，也是我的恋爱】  
—— 《写给冬日里的星》作者的话

end.

*来自《围城》，相当喜欢的一句话，在这里私心地引用了。

番外 

关于吃醋  
史蒂夫:我们的爱情好单薄啊，都不如你和多多。

巴基:？那也很单薄，大概就是塑料薄膜那么薄吧。

关于聊天记录  
多洛丽兹某天无意中看到巴基和史蒂夫的聊天记录，上面是这样的。

史蒂夫先生的巴基先生:史♥蒂♥薇❤我♥饿♥了♥我♥想♥吃♥李♥子♥

巴基先生的史蒂夫先生:好♥的♥巴♥基♥没♥问♥题♥巴♥基♥巴♥基♥你♥吃♥不♥吃♥李♥子♥味♥的♥冰♥淇♥淋♥我♥看♥着♥挺♥好♥吃♥的♥给♥你♥带♥一♥份♥啊♥

多洛丽兹:巴？基？是？跟？一？个？卖？片？的？人？有？什？么？p？y？交？易？吗？

关于时间♂♂  
巴基在屋里对娜塔莎说:史蒂夫他太快了。这个速度我是真的接受不来了。

多洛丽兹在门外刚好路过:什么？史蒂夫sun萎？不行这事关性福，这要离婚。

娜塔莎在屋内说:是啊这个更新速度确实太快了。

关于办公室play  
山姆来找史蒂夫玩听见一些不可描述的声音。

巴基:你轻点！啊……艹好疼啊！你慢点！

史蒂夫:巴基你太紧了……呼，别收紧肌肉，慢慢舒展开……好的。

巴基:啊啊……哈好，好舒服……就是这里。

山姆正要走，迎面看到娜塔莎要开门，连忙阻止。娜塔莎并不鸟他直接推门而入。

“辛苦了娜塔莎。”

“娜特，你真该体验一下史蒂夫的按摩技术！我现在肩膀一点也不疼了！”

关于某个被遗忘在角落里的东西  
巴基:这是什么啊我看看。。。史蒂夫罗杰斯！

史蒂夫:我来了巴基，什么事巴基？

巴基:我不能满足你了吗？（举着飞♥机♥cup♥）行，以后你跟它过日子去吧。

史蒂夫:不不不巴基你听我说！（红灯记上身）


End file.
